Key to the Heart
by bizzleb
Summary: The Dragon Realms have seen peace for a short time, but now it's up to a young human named Matt, armed with his Keyblade, to fight a force that could destroy the already fragile world. Can two dragons and a human unite as one? KH elements. Twists to come!
1. Preview

**_I'm very excited to begin this story that I've had in mind for some time now. My characters from Next Generation (Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu) go to the Dragon Realms during their quest. _**

**_I really hope you all enjoy it! To begin, here's a scene from what's to come..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of it's characters. I do own Matt, my OC._**

Matt backed away, slowly, with his Keyblade raised. His entire body was shaking nervously, something he normally didn't do before a fight.

_This can't be happening..._

"Please...Spyro...you don't want to do this," he said weakly. He looked into the eyes of the dragon, which were now nothing but white.

"That is where you're wrong, Keyblader...," Spyro said, his voice colder. "This is your end."

"C'mon man, snap out of it!" Matt yelled. "This isn't who you are! Fight it!"

"This is who I was meant to be, Keyblader, and I don't plan on going back," Spyro said. "I'm going to enjoy this..." From what Matt could tell, Spyro's body language spoke to him loud and clear. He had an intent to kill...

"I don't want to fight you!" Matt screamed. "You're not my enemy! You're my friend!" A part of him wanted to throw the Keyblade away, but that would have been really stupid.

"That makes it easier then." Spyro grinned an evil grin. "I might even make your death quick..."

"What about all you stand for?" Matt asked. "You just want to give in? Let this take you over? You have to fight back!"

"Why fight it?" Spyro asked. "If you knew this power, then you would understand."

"Please...please don't this..."

Spyro laughed at Matt's gesture. "Do you actually think you stand a chance....human?"

Matt started breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring from every portion of his body. His mind was racing.

He closed his eyes.

_What am I going to do? _

_Can I beat Spyro? The Spyro...a dragon?_

_I don't want to hurt him...the others would never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself..._

_...but if I don't fight back, then I'm dead...and so is everyone else. There will be no one to stop him. _

"I can't let that happen...," Matt said. He clenched his fist. "The real Spyro wouldn't want that..."

"So what will it be, human?" Spyro asked. "Ready to accept your fate?" He crouched, getting ready to attack.

Matt looked at Spyro. He could see and feel the darkness surrounding him in a shroud of shadows. The purple dragon had become what he had been fighting for weeks on end. A tool of the darkness...yet still...

"Spyro...," he said softly. "I know you're in there somewhere. Just know this...I'll do whatever it takes...whatever it takes to stop you. Forgive me..."

Matt prepared himself, a small tear rolling down his cheek...

* * *

**_Well? What do you think? Am I good to go?_**

**_Can Matt and his friends save this world from plunging into darkness?_**

**_Find out as the story truly begins..._**


	2. New World, New Mission

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro and Kingdom Hearts characters. I don't own Neo, Pikachu, or Stitch. I do own Matt, my OC._**

**_Like I mentioned, this story will have some KH elements involved, but they'll be mixed with Spyro themes as well. Also, this is where the story really begins. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Matt was laying down on a cot in the Gummi Ship, snoozing away. He needed it, because he and his friends, Stitch and Pikachu, had done a lot of work the past couple of weeks.

They had visited so many worlds and battled the Heartless, the Organization, and any other baddies they had run into.

While he slept, he had another dream about his home. It was as if he'd never left:

_Matt was shooting hoops in his backyard. His dad had put up a net some time ago. Since they just lived in the country, it was very quiet. The sun was setting._

_Matt loved to just run around the court, shooting from every angle, not caring if he made it or missed. It was one of the places where he truly felt at peace. _

_Looking in the distance, he saw his new friends. A blue dog-like creature and a yellow mouse with stripes and a lightning shaped tail. Stitch and Pikachu. He waved at them, and they waved back. _

_Suddenly, after Matt another basket, he heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like a voice...calling out to him. He couldn't make it out, but instinctively Matt wanted to find out what the voice was. _

_He started walking, then saw something in the distance. Two small figures were lying on the ground. Were they hurt? What were they doing there?_

_Were these things what was calling Matt? They were nothing Matt had seen here before. As he was about to investigate..._

"Matt!"

"Wake up! Now!"

Matt shot awake, nearly sending Stitch and Pikachu flying from his stomach. "What? What?! I'm up! Is there Heartless?"

"Naga," Stitch said. "Wesa got a message!"

"From Neo!" Pikachu added. "It sounds important."

Matt didn't need telling twice. The trio rushed over to the screen and saw the One looking down on them.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" he asked.

"Well, I was having a nice nap...," Matt said. "But what's up, Neo?"

"Well, the King wanted me to let you know that there's a new world for you guys to investigate."

"What else is new?"

"Matt, get serious. This world is different."

"How? It's just another world that the Organization wants to take over."

"That's the thing. This one is extremely fragile."

"Huh?" Stitch asked.

"What do you mean by fragile?" Pikachu asked, scratching his head.

"Well, to put it simply, this world was almost destroyed...and the Heartless had little or nothing to do with it."

The trio gasped.

"Really?" Matt asked. "How is that possible?"

"The King doesn't know much, but he does know that there was a powerful evil that existed in this world. Luckily, there must have been another power strong enough to defeat that evil."

"That's good," Matt replied. "So what you're trying to say is...that we have to be extra careful down there."

"All I'm saying is that the Organization recently found out about it, and they see this as a perfect oppurtunity to capture hearts. The King considers this a high priority that you three stop the Organization and seal the world with the Keyblade before they can do any more damage.. Otherwise, that world might fall apart as we know it."

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu nodded in reply. "You can count on us," Matt firmly stated.

"Good luck...all of you." With a flash, Neo ended the transmission.

"Man...," Matt said. "Sounds like we got our work cut out for us."

"What wesa waiting for?" Stitch asked. He and Pikachu got back in their seats.

"Right," Matt replied. "I think I see the world Neo was talking about dead ahead. Let's land..."

* * *

The trio set their ship down on the outskirts of what looked like a giant city. It reminded Matt a bit of a medival era type of make to it. He along with Stitch and Pikachu looked and saw several outlines of dragons carved into the walls of the city.

"Wonder if we have to fight a dragon here?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Stitch hope not." Pikachu also expressed his concern.

"Well, if a dragon does come after us," Matt assured his friends. "I don't see how it could beat us."

Stitch and Pikachu smiled at Matt's comment.

Matt looked around the outskirts and saw a large valley surrounding the city, with a tall mountain off in the distance. Something about the mountain sent a chill down Matt's spine.

As the trio was about to enter the city, a figure with warrior's clothing and his face covered jumped out in front of them...with an arrow pointed straight for them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Matt asked. He summoned his Keyblade in defense.

"Back off!" Pikachu yelled. Stitch growled. Both summoned their weapons as well.

"Tell me, strangers...why have you come here?" the figure asked, still with his bow aimed.

"Why should we tell you?" Matt knew this guy was hostile, but he couldn't sense any Heartless within. "We're not looking for trouble. We..."

"Very well," the figure put his bow away and lowered his hood. Matt and his friends gasped. The figure had the head of a cheetah!

"Now...I ask again...why have you strangers come to this city? I have never seen any of your kind before." the cheetah man asked.

Stitch and Pikachu nodded at Matt. He could tell they thought this person was trustworthy.

"My name is Matt, and these are Stitch and Pikachu. We're are here on a mission," Matt said. "We believe a powerful darkness called the Heartless are coming to attack this place."

"The Heartless...so that's what they're called..." The cheetah looked off into space.

"What? You've seen them before?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, there have been recently attacks on this city by a dark force that none of us have seen before. We can fight it, but they keep coming back..."

The cheetah was about to say more, but a glowing spark came rushing up to him. At closer look, Matt saw it was a golden dragonfly...who could talk...

"Hunter! Those thingys are attacking again! C'mon man! We got to go!"

"Alright, Sparx. I'm right behind you." He turned to Matt and his friends. "I know this may sound strange..."

"Don't worry about it," Matt said. "If the Heartless are here, then they have to deal with us."

"Eh!" Stitch yelled.

"We know what we're doing!" Pikachu added.

"Good, but we must hurry!" With that, Matt and his friends followed Hunter and Sparx towards the ensuing fight.

* * *

**_Yes, it's true, the Heartless have invaded! I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. More will be revealed soon..._**

**_Is this story worthwhile? Tell me what you think, good or bad. _**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	3. Awakening

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro and Kingdom Hearts characters. I don't own Pikachu or Stitch. I do own Matt, my OC._**

**_Again, I hope you guys don't look at this story and think it's all Kingdom Hearts, because it's NOT! _****_I'll admit, it's kind of a crossover, but still...give me a chance here. _**

**_Anyway..._**

* * *

Spyro sat on the edge of the lake, staring at the water's banks. He let out a deep sigh.

How long had it been since then? In reality it was like months, but to Spyro it felt like yesterday...

When everything changed...

*Flashback*

The first thing Spyro remembered when coming to was darkness.

_...Ugh...wha...what's...going on? _

"Spyro!"

..._The pain...my head...why does everything hurt...?_

"Spyro! C'mon!"

_...I...I can't move..._

"Open your eyes!"

_...Did I do it? Did I save the world? _

_"_Please, Spyro! Wake up!"

_...I think I did...I guess I didn't know I had it in me..._

_Wait! Is everyone ok? The Guardians? Sparx? Cynder?_

_...Cynder...where is she? ...I have to know..._

"Spyro...don't leave me!"

_Cynder? Is that you? _

Suddenly, when Spyro felt like he didn't have any energy to spare, he now had newfound strength. With it, he started to open his eyes...

He was lying on his back, with a clear blue sky above him. It wasn't the only thing though...

"Yes! That's it! C'mon Spyro! I'm here!" Cynder's eyes were looking right into his. Spyro instantly felt relieved.

"Cynder..." Spyro uttered weakly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's you I'm worried about." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I thought you were dead! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry...it's just..." Spyro slowly lifted his head up.

"Spyro, try not to move!"

"It's ok, Cynder. I'm alright." It took him a few mintues, but Spyro was able to get himself on his feet.

"Cynder...did we do it? Is the world in one piece?"

"I don't know. I haven't left you since I woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour. Spyro...I was so afraid...that wouldn't wake up."

Spyro reassured her. "Well, I'm here now. We're alive Cynder...and Malefor is gone...that's all that matters."

Cynder sighed. "You're right."

They both looked around their surroundings. They were in a great valley, like Avalar, execept there was a giant lake in the middle. The surroundings were lush and green. A calm breeze was in the air. Things were certainly not the way they were just hours before...

"Well, it sure looks as though everythings in one piece," Spyro said.

"Yeah," Cynder replied. "How did you it Spyro?"

"I don't know. I guess I just kind of willed the world back together, begged it to. I thought for sure I was going to die...I was ready to die."

"But we didn't," Cynder interrupted. "We're both still here. Thanks to you, Spyro."

"No...thanks to us. I couldn't have done it without you, Cynder."

Cynder smiled. "Thanks...that means a lot, Spyro." She quickly changed the subject. "So...are you up for a journey?"

"Well...actually I'm still really tired. I don't think I've fully recovered yet."

"Then why don't we stay here a couple of days till you're ready?" She asked.

"Ok.."

*End Flashback*

The problem was...the two dragons had been there for more than a couple of days...

* * *

Matt and his friends followed Hunter and Sparx through the city towards the threat. Several mole-like creatures were fleeing in the opposite direction.

"Run away!"

"They're awful!"

"What in the world?!" A couple of them had stopped and looked at the warriors running past them.

"Is that a...?" One mole asked.

"No...you're just imagining things," the other one said. "C'mon!"

When Matt arrived, he along with Stitch and Pikachu noticed several more cheetah-men fighting a large group of ape-looing Heartless. A few Dusks had arrived as well.

"Hunter!" one yelled. "Hurry! We need some assistance!"

"Don't worry!" Hunter yelled back. "I've brought some..." He looked at the trio behind him. "...reinforcements."

"C'mon man!" Sparx said. "We don't even know if these guys can fight!"

Matt shook his head. "Whatever...let's do our thing guys!" He proceeded to summon his Keyblade. Stitch summoned his blasters while Pikachu brought out his lightning sword.

"Maka maka! Sasa!" Stitch yelled.

"Bring it on!" Pikachu added.

"Whoa...," Sparx mumbled. "Where did _those_ come from?"

Hunter was curious as well. He took particular interest in the Keyblade, asking Matt about it.

"Fight now! Ask later!" he yelled, proceeding to slice two oncoming enemies into nothing. Matt then charged for the Dusks.

"Take this!" Pikachu and Stitch joined Matt, mowing down several more Heartless in their way.

"Does that answer your question Sparx?" Hunter asked while shooting down an enemy with his bow.

"Good enough for me! Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna run from the scary thingys!" Sparx then flew behind some barrels to the side.

Matt made quick, easy work of the Dusks while his friends helped Hunter's group take out the rest of the Heartless in the area. They seemed to disperse quickly in the presence of the Keyblade.

"Is everyone alright?" Hunter asked. All the cheetahs seemed to be ok. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu had barely broken a sweat.

"Just what we need!" Sparx had come out of hiding. "More crazy monkey things trying to kill us! When are we ever going to get a break?"

"Let's be thankful it's over for now...," Hunter said. He turned to Matt. "Thank you for your help...Matt wasn't it?"

Matt nodded. "Glad to help out." Stitch and Pikachu also agreed that they were glad to help.

"I must say," Hunter said. "Your fighting skills are quite admirable."

"Admirable!" Sparx interrupted. "These guys kick butt Hunter! Those things didn't stand a chance!"

"Uh...thanks," Matt replied. "I guess..."

"Sparx," Hunter said to the dragonfly. "We must take them to see the Guardians. I don't think it's coincidence that these warriors, especially a human, would arrive when we needed them the most."

"Oh yeah! They'd want to know about this!" Sparx replied.

"Guardians?" Stitch asked.

"Of what?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, that's right...," Sparx implied. "They don't know..."

Matt and his friends seemed confused.

"This is Warfang, the _dragon_ city," Hunter said.

"So...the Guardians are dragons?" Matt asked. Something about this seemed familiar...did he see something like this?

"Yes, and I'm taking you to see them now," Hunter said.

"No need Hunter," a deep voice suddenly spoke from above.

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu gasped at the sight coming from above them. Landing on the ground were three large dragons, whose colors were green, blue, and yellow respectively. It was the green one who had addressed them.

"Whoa...," Matt said, his mouth wide open in awe.

"Big...big dragon...," Stitch added.

"Greetings, human," the dragon said again. "We've been expecting you..."

* * *

**_Nice! Well, that should give you guys something to chew on. What is Spyro and Cynder's situation? What lays ahead for Matt and friends?_**

**_Tell me what you think. _**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	4. Darkness Revealed

**_Well, I don't know about you...but I'm ready for this story to get more interesting. Oh wait...it is..._**

* * *

Matt couldn't believe the words that the large, green dragon on just told him.

"You've…you've been expecting us?" Matt asked. "You can't be serious."

"Yes," the dragon replied. "Allow us to introduce ourselves to you three. I am Terrador, the Guardian of Earth. My fellow Guardians are Cyril and Volteer, masters of Ice and electricity."

"How fascinating," Volteer said. "I can hardly believe my eyes."

"It's amazing that we'd be lucky enough to witness such an event as this," Cyril said. The three kept their eyes pinned on Matt with intrigue.

"Wait! What?" Matt had no idea where they were going with this. Stitch and Pikachu also were confused.

"So…is this what you've foreseen." Hunter said, rubbing his chin. "Interesting."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Matt interrupted. "What are you talking about?! We just got here!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Pikachu said.

"Huh?" Stitch asked.

"There will be time for more explanation," Terrador said. "But you three must come with us immediately."

"Why?" Matt asked. "What's going on?"

"We must protect the city from these dark being before they can do further damage," Cyril said. "It's already coming apart at the seams."

"If you mean the Heartless, then we're on it!" Matt replied. _We can't let this world fall into darkness!_

"Bring it!" Stitch yelled.

Volteer then stared at Stitch and Pikachu each. "What fascinating creatures…what did you say you were again?"

"Later, Volteer," Terrador said. "The city is at stake!"

Matt and his friends sprung into action, following Hunter and the Guardians around Warfang. While the dragons circled overhead, Matt's group continued to fight the oncoming Heartless and Nobodies. They weren't anything special, but there seemed to be no end to them.

Matt's thoughts still continued to dwell on how the Guardians had expected them. Something about this whole situation made him feel as though this world would be a more difficult world than he thought.

* * *

Spyro continued to brood on the edge of the lake. His mind was filled with confusion and doubt. How had they gotten into this predicament?

*Flashback*

After their battle with Malefor, Spyro and Cynder thought they had just ended in a land distant to Warfang. They both figured they'd just fly back to the city to announce their survival.

Like Cynder had suggested, she and Spyro spent two days in the valley in order to recover from their epic battle. Food and water was plentiful for them, as they found several fruit bearing trees and vines for a source of nourishment.

What was strange was that there were no signs of life where the dragons had ended up, having no animals whatsoever. No birds, no deer, no squirrels, nothing. There weren't even any fish in the lake they were drinking from…

Spyro and Cynder decided to think little of it, seeing as how they'd begin their journey home soon anyway. When the time came to leave the valley, both enjoyed feeling the air under their wings again. Their flight seemed normal, flying over several forests and mountain sides.

Until…

"Spyro?"

"What, Cynder?"

"Isn't that the same lake we started from?"

"Nah, you're probably just imagining things. Let's keep going!"

After another hour of flying, Spyro then noticed it too.

"Spyro, what's going on?" Cynder asked. "Are we flying in circles?"

"I don't know." Spyro noticed the sun was setting, so they both decided to check the 'lake'.

When they landed, both Spyro and Cynder were shocked.

"No way!" Cynder yelled.

"What's…what's happening?" Spyro asked. It _was_ the exact same spot they had left from. It was as if they were in some sort of loophole. They were trapped!

Cynder looked at Spyro with concern. "Spyro…do you remember what you were thinking about where we might end up?"

Spyro was insulted. "Well…all I remember was that I was a little busy fixing the world as we know it. I was thinking…I…"

"What, Spyro?"

"I was thinking...that this was it for me. I thought I was sacrificing myself…so..."

"Yeah, well…," Cynder was at a loss for words as well.

"Cynder…I'm sorry."

"For what?" She was surprised at his comment.

"I think I may have accidently…sent us somewhere…somewhere we can't escape."

"What do you mean? You don't think…"

"Maybe we really _are_ dead," Spyro shuttered at the thought. "What have I done?"

"Spyro," Cynder said sternly. "We are _not _dead. I know it."

Spyro still had doubt. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not…I guess," she looked down. "I just thought…maybe this was meant to happen. I don't know…"

Spyro closed his eyes. "Well…at least we're still together…and not alone."

Cynder smiled. "Right…"

*End Flashback*

Spyro and Cynder had tried for days to work their way out of this limbo, but for all their efforts there seemed to be no way out.

They both took it pretty hard, and the thought started to settle in that they would never see their friends again…

Spyro sighed once more. Was this his destiny? How did this happen? Malefor was defeated. He had made his mark on this generation like Ignitus said he would. Maybe…maybe that was all he was supposed to do…

Make his mark…

Also, Spyro was having an inner battle with himself…over the only thing left to him now…

* * *

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu continued to assist the Guardians against the Heartless that raided the city. Eventually, the Heartless just stopped coming altogether for some reason.

"Whew," Stitch said.

"That's a relief," Pikachu added.

"I don't know guys," Matt said. "Something tells me that we're only getting started."

He turned to Hunter. "Hunter, have you seen anyone in dark clothing running around?"

Hunter shook his head. "These dark creatures have been running around for some time now, but no one has seen anyone of that sort."

"Hmm…," Matt said.

Suddenly, they head Terrador's voice from above. "Hunter! Have the human and his friends come to the temple! We'll meet you there!" He and the other Guardians flew off.

"Alright," Hunter said. "Follow me." The trio went on to follow Hunter and Sparx.

Along the way, Hunter asked Matt more about the Heartless and what he and his friends were doing. Matt explained.

"Well, there's this Organization that's running around causing trouble in all of the worlds. They're using the Heartless to try and get more power. Stitch, Pikachu, and I are trying to stop them from doing it."

"Wait! Hold up!" Sparx interrupted. "Now what do you mean by other worlds?"

"Well…this world is one of many that make up the universe I guess," Matt said.

"All of us are from different worlds, too," Pikachu added. "We've seen amazing things and met many people on our journey so far."

"Wesa go all over! Cu baja!" Stitch added.

"Man, you guys sound exactly like...," Sparx suddenly put his head down.

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Come, we're almost there," Hunter said.

Soon, the group stood before what Hunter called the Dragon Temple…or at least what was left of it.

"Man, what happened here?" Pikachu asked.

"Oo…ouch," Stitch commented.

Hunter and Sparx didn't say anything as they led Matt and his friends towards the main chamber. The Guardians were waiting for them around what was a large looking pool of greenish water.

"Ok," Matt began. "So can you tell us exactly what's going on around here? How did you know that I'd be here?"

"We Guardians have the ability to foresee events in the future," Terrador said. "When these 'Heartless' first arrived, it was unexpected and the people were caught off guard. We've managed to fight them off, but we don't know how much longer we can last without finding it's source."

"Ok…," Matt said. "Go on."

"But," Cyril commented. "Before they arrived, we each had a strange vision. A vision of a creature that the dragons have not encountered for centuries."

"A human…," Volteer said. "This was quite the discovery. We had no idea there were still human beings alive! I never dreamed I'd see the day when I'd see an actual human being."

Matt chuckled a little bit. "Well, that's nice to see."

"We also saw your companions as well," Terrador said. "What exactly are they?"

"Mesa Stitch, or 626," Stitch said. "Jumba my creator."

"And I'm Pikachu," he said. "A Pokemon. My trainer is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Matt interrupted. "Yeah, it's a pretty long story…"

While Volteer and Cyril wanted to hear more about the origins of these strangers, Terrador said they didn't have the time.

"We must deal with the Heartless that have befallen us," he said. "I fear they may consume this city…and this world."

"Don't worry," Matt said. "While we're here, that's not going to happen!"

"Matt," Hunter said. "What can you tell us about these Heartless that we don't already know?"

"Well, the Heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. Is there anyone that fits that bill here?"

"Malefor…," Hunter said harshly. "He could have been the source…but he has been defeated now."

"By who?" Pikachu asked. Matt and Stitch were also curious about it.

"That doesn't matter," Terrador quickly said. "We must find the one truly responsible for this act before it's too late."

_But how…? _Matt thought.

Suddenly, as though answering Matt's question, a dark cloud started to pass over Warfang. Everyone ran out to find the people running in panic…but the Heartless were not there.

"What's going on?" Volteer asked.

Then, one of the coldest voices Matt had ever heard spoke. It was as if a loudspeaker had been placed over the sky. "_Citizens of Warfang…and all who oppose the Heartless…here me now!"_

"Ahh!!!" Sparx flew behind Hunter in panic. Stitch and Pikachu also fled behind Matt's legs, shaking in terror. Matt could hear the screams of the locals.

"No...," Hunter said.

"It can't be…," Terrador said.

"_Here me now! Surrender to the darkness in your hearts…and all of your suffering will end. You may think that you can defeat my Heartless, but it cannot be stopped."_

Matt grunted. He wasn't going to listen to any of this. "Who are you?" he yelled. "Show yourself you coward!"

The voice replied. _"Ahh…yes. The Keyblade wielder. I've been expecting you. Your presence here makes no difference."_

Suddenly, a pair of huge, yellow eyes emerged from the cloud. They were staring directly at Matt and the others. Even with the Keyblade, Matt still was cowering in fear of the sight.

"Malefor!" Terrador exclaimed. "He lives! Impossible!"

The voice laughed. _"I am not that fool. He would cower before me. I am Malchoir, the most powerful being in this world. No one can match me, even without the Heartless._"

Matt gritted his teeth. "Really? I'd like to see you prove that! You want a fight?" He summoned his Keyblade. "You've got one! We won't let you take this world!"

"_Foolish human. If you only knew the beginning of the power of the Heartless with, then you would understand how any attempt to resist is useless."_

"_However, I make an offer to the Guardians and the Keyblader! Surrender your hearts to me in one day's time and I will spare this pitiful world. If you fail, then you will all perish and this world is mine!"_

"What?" Hunter asked.

"What is he talking about?" Sparx asked, still shaking.

"_One day's time. I leave the choice to you…" _The eyes of the beast started to fade away, along with the dark cloud.

"No! Come back! You coward!" Matt yelled.

"Mala questa!" Stitch added.

The Guardians and Hunter were still shocked.

"No…," Volteer said. "How could this be?"

"How could this happen?" Hunter asked. "I thought…"

"I don't know," Terrador said. "But it seems as though we are facing our darkest hour."

Matt was shaking in frustration. _You've gotta be kidding me! I have to beat this! Malchoir's power…it's incredible!_

Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu, who both looked as troubled as he was.

_What are we going to do? How are we supposed to fight this thing? _

_What am I missing here? I know I've seen this before, but where?_

Suddenly, Matt started to feel weaker and weaker. He fell to his knees. It was as if a wave of peace had gone over his whole body. Before he knew it, his eyes were closing…

"Matt?!" Stitch and Pikachu noticed his behavior and ran to his side. Hunter and Sparx rushed over as well.

In a second, Matt's mind was blank and he knew no more…

* * *

**_Uh oh...what's happened to Matt? Find out next chapter!_**


	5. The Request

**_First of all, I thank those who've read this story so far. I hope I didn't make this next part too obvious._**

* * *

The next thing Matt knew, he was lying flat on his face on a hard, cold surface. He groaned in the effort to get up.

_Where am I?_ Matt looked around and saw books. Nothing but books lying along the walls! In the middle of the room he was in, there was a giant orb.

"Stitch? Pikachu?" He called for his friends, but they didn't answer back. "What is going on?"

"Do not fear young warrior," a soft voice suddenly spoke.

"Whoa! Who's there?" Matt asked. He summoned his Keyblade on instinct.

"No harm will come to you here," the voice said again. "This is a sacred place."

"Where exactly is that?"

"How rude of me. Please allow me to introduce myself."

Matt whirled around. From the shadow, another enourmous dragon emerged. He was light blue in color, and he seemed to be old in age. Matt could only stare and keep his Keyblade raised.

"I am the Chronicler," the dragon said. "My duty is to record the history of this world and every dragon in it. Again, I mean you no harm."

Matt lowered his blade slowly, his eyes trained on the large dragon before him. He felt that he should trust this 'Chronicler', for reasons he didn't know why.

"Where am I?" he asked. "How…?"

"I have brought you here to the White Isles, located far from the dragon city. This is where the history of this world has been kept for centuries. Every Chronicler writes the history as it is passed down from generation to generation."

Matt asked the Chronicler why a human was in place that kept dragon history. "If this is a place where the history of dragons is recorded, then what am _I_ doing here?" Matt asked. "I don't understand."

The Chronicler began. "The human and dragon races share much more in common than you think, young warrior. Our history states that near the beginning of time, both races coexisted in peace. Together, they made a strong power that kept the light of this world intact, protecting it from the darkness."

Matt remembered how the Guardians had told him he was the first one there in centuries, explaining this to the Chronicler. "What happened…between us here?"

The Chronicler sighed. "It seems that the humans soon realized that there were other worlds beyond our own. After discussion with the dragons, they decided that it would be best if they left our world so as if to preserve their kind." He paused and looked at Matt. "It seems as though they were correct, seeing as you stand before me."

Matt explained about that the human race was in full flourish, but that he hadn't seen many dragons.

"There are many worlds out there," he said. "My friends and I have been to several on our journey. The things we've done…"

He then remembered the danger that he had been pulled from. "Holy crap!! I…I have to go back! My friends…the Guardians…everyone…they need me!"

"Yes, I know about Malchoir's existence," the Chronicler replied. "That is why you are here..er…what was your name again young human?"

"Matt."

"Matt, very well. I have summoned you here in order to offer you a potential solution to defeating Malchoir and his Heartless."

Matt froze. "A…a solution? You know how to beat that guy? My friends and I are very strong…but his power is so great."

"Yes. Malchoir is pure darkness. While the source of his power is unclear to me, the strength of the Keyblader alone is not enough…even with your friends at your side."

Matt gasped. "Then…what am I supposed to do?" He looked down. "I…feel so helpless. This is insane!"

The Chronicler tried to reassure Matt. "There might be a chance to save the Dragon Realms from the Heartless and Malchoir, and there is something you can do about it Matt. It's a very risky proposition, though."

Matt looked back up. "What do you mean? "

The Chronicler walked over to the shelves and summoned a book. It floated in front of Matt, the cover still closed.

"This book describes the life of a very special dragon," the Chronicler began. "When the last war ended, he went missing. I've been searching through this book daily, trying to find answers to where he might be."

"What does that book have to do with me and beating Malchoir?" Matt asked.

"The fact is…that sometimes these books can tell the future…"

"The future? Is that possible? Can that book tell me how to beat that monster?"

"This book doesn't say directly how to defeat him."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that you must see for yourself, Matt, then you may understand." The Chronicler opened the book, the pages turning quicker than Matt could believe.

When they came to rest, Matt couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring back at _himself!_

He gasped. "No way…that's…that's _me! _What the…?"

It was a picture of him standing before a large mountain, holding his Keyblade above his head…and he wasn't alone. At his sides were two other dragons. One was purple and gold, the other black and magenta. All three of them were smiling, with a sense of _peace_.

Matt couldn't take his eyes off the picture. He mouth was wide open. _Is that…?_

"Matt...," the Chronicler whispered. "Can you tell me the name of this dragon?" He pointed to the purple one standing to his right.

Matt nodded slowly. He had seen this dragon many times before. He had played his character in a video game for years, both new and old. He'd even played the newest installment of the series a year ago. Suddenly, everything started to make sense. It was all coming back to him, making him feel ashamed for not knowing before…

"His name…his name is…_Spyro ._" Matt wasn't done. "And the other dragon…I think that's _Cynder."_

The Chronicler stared at Matt. "It seems I was correct. How do you know who Spyro is?"

Matt looked back. "The same way I remember who you are…_Ignitus._"

Ignitus could only continue to stare at Matt. "No one has learned that I became the next Chronicler. How…?"

"Let's just say…," Matt began. "I've…_played_through everything Spyro's been through. Everything."

Matt explained about how, back home, Spyro was a popular 'figure', but of course they all thought he was just fictional as well.

Ignitus…I…I'm sorry." Matt remembered the ending to the last game, and it left him questioning. He had always believed Spyro and Cynder had survived, but he couldn't be sure.

Ignitus sighed, and then chuckled a little bit. "How intriguing…even with all my newfound knowledge, I can do nothing to find Spyro or Cynder. After everything they have done for us all…"

Ignitus continued. "I had all but given up hope on them, until I discovered this in their books just days ago. Even since then, I looked up all I could on your weapon."

"And…?" Matt asked. This was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"The Keyblade is the most powerful weapon of good imaginable, and it has appeared in this world before. However, that warrior only stayed briefly before the Chronicler then could record his information. Matt, what else can you tell me?"

Matt explained. "Well, the Keyblade usually chooses people with strong hearts. I guess I was lucky. It has led me on my journey this entire time…even leading me here." Matt still had his questions. "Ignitus…what are you asking of me? I'm guessing you wanted more from me than just a conversation."

"Like I said earlier, there might be a chance to defeat Malchoir once and for all," Ignitus said. "We can prevail, but I am all but certain you _will_ need Spyro's aid in order to defeat him."

"But…Spyro is…he and Cynder could be…well…"

"The previous Chronicler and I were certain that they were not dead. If they were, their books would have recorded it."

"Still…," Matt pondered. "What are you getting at?"

"I have been developing a theory ever since they were lost. My belief has grown stronger ever since I saw you in their books standing next to them."

"And that would be…?"

"When Spyro put the world back together after defeating Malefor, he may have used his power to transcend time and space. He and Cynder apparently we're not meant to die, but they couldn't return to our world after Spyro expended all of his power."

"Wait! You mean they're in another world? We haven't…"

"No, they are still in this world. I believe that they are in another _plane of being_, one that our kind has never touched before." He then looked at Matt.

Matt thought about Ignitus's theory. It then hit him…

"You think…you think _I _can help them? _I _can save them?"

Ignitus nodded. "If I am not mistaken, the Keyblade can unlock any door or lock. I think what these pages are trying to tell us is that _you_ can set Spyro and Cynder free from whatever plane they could be in. After seeing you stand up to Malchoir, I have no doubt that only you can accomplish this task Matt."

Matt hesitated. "No way…," he said quietly. "I…don't believe it. Ignitus, what you are asking could be impossible. What about Malchoir? My friends? Oh man! Stitch and Pikachu are probably freaking out about me right now! Am I even still breathing?"

"Please, Matt. Try to calm down."

"Ignitus…I don't know if I can do this. I don't even know where to begin to look. I want to help you find them, but I don't see how I'm supposed to do this!"

Ignitus closed his eyes. He seemed calm even though Matt continued to doubt his theory. "If you say the Keyblade led you here, then it may show you the way. You may be the _only _one who can accomplish this mission."

"But, but…"

"Malchoir must be stopped. On behalf of the Dragon Realms and it's inhabitants, I beg you to go forth and complete this task. Spyro and Cynder must never know that I sent you. The time has come to return you to your friends…"

Matt tried to stop Ignitus, but too late. "Wait! Igntius! I'm not finished!" He felt himself losing it, fading away. "Wait!"

With Matt's last glance, he heard Ignitus speak one more time. "Remember, fight with all your heart. It is your strongest weapon, and it will never fail you…"

* * *

**_Any thoughts? Comments?_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	6. Strange Dreams

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Spyro characters or Stitch and Pikachu. I do own Matt._**

**_Enjoy! I'm using some parts of my other stories in this chapter. Hope you like it!_**

The next thing Matt knew, he was lying on his back on a stone table. Stitch and Pikachu both stood over him with worry etched on their faces.

"Matt!" Stitch yelled happily.

"You're ok," Pikachu added.

Matt groaned. He lifted himself up while rubbing his head. He looked around. Hunter and Sparx were also there. "Aww…man. My head…"

"Are you alright Matt?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah...I think so."

"You had us worried," Pikachu said. "You've never done that before."

"What happen to Matt?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah kid," Sparx said. "Too scared of some big scary dragon?"

Matt looked at the group. Would they all believe him? He decided to change the subject.

"Where are the Guardians?" he asked.

"They are on patrol," Hunter replied. "When you went down, they asked us to bring you here. They are each now going to gather what little force there is left to protect the city." He looked at Matt suspiciously. "Pikachu, you say Matt has never just fainted like that before?"

"Not once," Pikachu replied.

"Hm…how strange," Hunter said. "Perhaps he just had a negative reaction to the dark energy of Malchoir…"

"No, it wasn't that," Matt interrupted. "We've faced some pretty dark powers before. It would take more than Malchoir to stop us."

"Then what was it?" Hunter asked.

"Whatever it was," Sparx said. "It was actually kind of funny. I've never seen anyone just faint on sight like that since…" Suddenly, Sparx just stopped mid-sentence. He looked down with a grave look in his eyes.

"Since what?" Pikachu asked.

"Sparx…," Hunter said with concern.

"Huh?" Stitch asked.

Matt decided quickly. "Since…Spyro?"

Hunter and Sparx gasped and stared at him. Pikachu and Stitch did the same, but in confusion.

"How do you know that name?" Hunter asked.

"You've heard of Spyro?" Sparx asked.

"Who's Spyro?" Pikachu asked.

"Spyro? He's my brother and my best pal. He…and his friend…are the reason Hunter and I are still here. He's the reason we're all still here…" Sparx started to tear and sniffle. "Dang it…got something in my eye."

Hunter went on to explain to Stitch and Pikachu about how Spyro and Cynder had sacrificed themselves to save the world.

"Wow…," Stitch said.

"That's a great story," Pikachu added.

Hunter then asked Matt again how he knew who Spyro was.

"Well…long story short…I've _played_ as Spyro before," Matt replied. He added that Spyro was a popular character where he came from, but he was considered fictional.

"How interesting…," Hunter said. "Sparx, you said Spyro fainted like that before?"

The dragonfly nodded in response. "Spyro always had some new power when he did…" It then hit Sparx. "He said he saw that Chronicler guy when that happened!"

"Is that what happened to you Matt?" Pikachu asked.

"That can't be possible," Hunter said. "Only a dragon can be summoned by the Chronicler, and Matt certainly isn't one."

"Still," Matt said. "I did meet him."

"But I said that wasn't…"

"Believe what you want to believe!" Matt yelled.

"What'd the old geezer want with you kid?" Sparx asked.

"He asked me to do something….something that can defeat Malchoir."

"What might that be?" Hunter asked. Stitch and Pikachu were curious as well.

"It's…well…" Matt was finding it hard to say what Ignitus's request was. He turned to Stitch and Pikachu. "We have to go somewhere."

"Where?" they asked.

"That's the thing…," Matt said. "I don't know where we have to go, but I do know what our mission is."

"What is it?" Stitch asked.

Matt looked at the entire group and took a deep breath to ready himself. He then explained that the Chronicler asked him to save Spyro and Cynder from whatever plane/existence they were stuck in with the Keyblade.

Sparx stared at Matt. "Are you saying…he's _alive?_"

"How is that possible?" Hunter asked.

Matt didn't know how to answer Hunter's question. He could explain to them how the Chronicler noted their deaths hadn't been recorded.

"So you think they're alive, but trapped somewhere?" Hunter asked.

"Yes…but I don't know where to begin to look…," Matt said sadly. He looked at Stitch and Pikachu. "I don't know what to do."

"Wesa think of something," Stitch exclaimed.

"Yeah," Pikachu said. "We've taken on bigger challenges before. If rescuing those dragons can help stop the Heartless, then we'll find a way to get them here, Matt"

Matt grinned at his friends, and then nodded. "Right," he said. He looked at Hunter. "How much time do we have left?"

"Less than a day. Do you really think you can pull off something like this in that amount of time?"

"Hunter man!" Sparx said. "Are you kidding? If this kid knows how to save Spyro, we've got to try something!"

"True. We'll see how this plays out. I'll alert the Guardians of what happened to you, but you'll probably have to explain all this to them as well."

* * *

"Spyro," Cynder said. "Stop blaming yourself for this." She was trying to help him break out of the funk he was in.

"But it's my fault were stuck in this place!"

"If you hadn't, we wouldn't still be breathing. I know it's hard, but we'll find a way out of here. I know it."

"I hope you're right, I really do…"

Still, Spyro couldn't help but beat himself up over things like this. Sure they had beaten Malefor and saved the world, but he didn't want this. It's not like the place they were in was horrible, but he didn't want to stay there for an eternity.

He didn't want Cynder to stay there for an eternity. She had already done so much…

Spyro cared about her more than anything now. Nothing else really mattered anymore, but being the bashful dragon he was, he didn't have the guts to tell her. Although, he probably would have to eventually as they were alone together…

Oddly enough, this wasn't the only thing troubling him. Spyro found sleeping a lot harder than ever. He didn't feel like it, but Cynder made sure that he did.

"We may need our strength," she said. "We have to be ready for anything."

Tonight, Spyro was having another dream. Another dream about _him. _The same person he'd been dreaming about the past few nights. It was as if Spyro were there, but he was watching from the side.

And this one was even more interesting than ever before:

"_How?!" a red-haired man asked. "You should be dead. No one can resist me!" He then looked down and laughed. "Well then, I suppose that you are the next Keyblader after all."_

_A human boy, who had brown hair answered. He held a odd, blue blade, that was shaped like a key."Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"_

"_Matt," a yellow mouse-like creature said softly. "You saved us."_

"_Eh," a blue dog-like creature added. "You save us."_

"_Thank you."_

_Matt blushed. "Well… I couldn't just let him kill you could I? You're my friends and I couldn't let you get hurt. I guess were even now, huh?"_

The scene shifted again.

"_Well," Matt said. "I'm going to find my friend. She deserves that from me. I don't know why, but I have to do this. If the Organization or the Heartless get in my way…they're going down. If you guys don't…"_

"_Stitch with you," he said._

"_So am I, Matt" the mouse said._

_Matt put out his hand. "Team?"_

_The others did as well. "Team." _

The scene shifted one more time.

_The three friends were close together as a strong energy radiated from the top of Matt's 'Keyblade'. They were looking at two more humans, who looked oddly the same. One was holding down the other._

"_This is my world Keyblader! MY WORLD!!!" one of them yelled._

"_Not anymore!" Matt pointed the Keyblade at his enemy and released the energy. The blast shot out like a cannon. The enemy was destroyed in a flash of light._

Spyro woke with a gasp and in a cold sweat. He looked over and sighed a breath of relief. He hadn't awoken Cynder.

Spyro looked to the sky. _Who is this person…? I've never met him before. _Ignitus had briefly told him about the human race, which was he was sure this 'Matt' was. He had never seen one that wasn't in a book until now.

Spyro sighed. _I could feel that energy coming from him. What power! _

_Still… why am I dreaming about him…? What are they trying to tell me? _

He looked at the sleeping Cynder again. _I wish I knew…_

* * *

Matt explained the mission given to him to the Guardians. They were shocked that a human was summoned to the White Isles when it was thought only dragons could. The fact that Spyro and Cynder could still be alive was a good thought to them, but the threat of Malchoir was still on their minds.

"Whatever the Chronicler told you to do," Terrador said. "You'd better do it…soon."

That was the problem. Even with his friends helping him think, Matt still had no idea how he was going to set the two heroes free. It was getting dark too.

"You three must rest," Hunter said. "I have a feeling you'll need your strength for whatever battles are to come." The Guardians gave them permission to stay the night in the Temple.

Stitch and Pikachu agreed, more than ready for some shut-eye. However, Matt couldn't sleep. While everyone else slumbered, he was outside staring at the stars.

Ignitus's words still haunted him. How could the great dragon expect him to do the impossible?

Matt summoned the Keyblade and held it in his hand. While it gave him strength, he knew it couldn't tell him what he needed to do. He then started to think about everything he had been through since he'd left home. He had done so much, and helped so many.

Matt sighed. Hunter was right. He was going to need his rest. Matt walked over to a corner and layed down. To his surprise, he was asleep within seconds.

After a few hours, Matt suddenly awoke with a start. He put a big smile on his face. "That's it…" he whispered. "It has to be…"

* * *

**_I'd say it's getting more and more interesting. Any thoughts? Comments? I'd really appreciate knowing._**

**_Biz_**


	7. Race to Dark Mountain

**_Thanks again to those who read this. All I can is...enjoy! _**

* * *

Cynder had been going over it over again ever since she and Spyro ended up in this 'prison.' Did she truly mean what she had said to Spyro when he saved the world? Did he even hear?

Cynder admitted to herself that she may have only said those things because she thought she was about to die. It was perfect in a wicked way. She would perish along with the one person who had ever cared about her….Spyro.

She and Spyro spent the days continuing to try and find a way out of wherever they were, but they'd always find themselves back at this mysterious lake. The good news was they always had food and water available, and it never rained. Still, it was too quiet here. Cynder could hear her own thoughts much easier.

As time went on, it became clear that Spyro may not have heard her say those three words. She knew he cared about her, that was more obvious than ever. But…could she truly be with him? The great purple dragon and his former enemy? Cynder didn't know.

Cynder kept revisiting the memories of her dark past throughout the days. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't go away. They couldn't…they were a part of her.

Spyro had forgiven her, long before the others. He had done it right after she almost killed him, by saving her life. He'd constantly defend her. He had come to the Well of Souls, possibly searching for her. And now they had just defeated their greatest foe while chained together by his own magic.

To be completely honest, Cynder couldn't really think of being with anyone else but Spyro. He brought her back twice, and given her a choice each time. Still, she couldn't put herself up to the task of telling Spyro everything. Something in her gut told her that it wasn't time to yet. Too bad he was the only one around to talk to…

Oddly enough, something else troubled Cynder. She began to have these weird dreams, about a human boy with a key like weapon. They were like memories, but she had never met him before. She had never met any human before.

Unfortunately, she had to remember to when her Master had once mentioned the human race. Of course, he considered them weak. They had fled the Realms centuries ago, and one had never been seen since…until now.

She remembered awakening from one of these dreams one night, in a sweat. She noticed Spyro wasn't there next to her. He was staring at the stars, lost in thought. _I wonder what Spyro is dreaming about…_ She didn't dare move and alert him. Spyro already had enough on his mind, and she didn't want to trouble him further.

From what Cynder could tell, this 'Matt' didn't seem evil or selfish. He didn't look either. Who was he? Why did she dream about him?

The biggest question was...did it really matter?

* * *

"I need to go the mountain. The Mountain of Malefor," Matt boldly said in the morning. Everyone was gathered around to hear his remark.

"Why there?" Hunter asked him.

"Do you think Spyro's there kid?" Sparx asked excitedly.

The Guardians interrupted. "That's impossible," Cyril said. "We would have seen Spyro or Cynder and felt their presence."

"We haven't seen them at all," Terrador said. "Not one glimpse…"

"I'm not saying they're there…," Matt said. "I just need to get there…now. I can't explain it…"

"You can't possibly expect to get there and back by sunset?" Volteer asked. At sunset, Malchoir would send his army to destroy Warfang.

"I…we have to try," Matt pleaded.

"Well, we're going with you," Pikachu said. Stitch agreed. Matt nodded his thanks to them.

Matt turned to the Guardians. "We'll make it back by sunset," he said. "With or without Spyro and Cynder."

The three sighed. Matt could tell that they had some doubt in their eyes, and he didn't blame them.

Suddenly, Hunter stepped forward. "I'll go with you, Matt. I know this area better than you all do; we won't get lost so easily."

"Thanks, Hunter."

"Hey," Sparx yelled. "You're not leaving me out of this! If Spyro's still out there, I'm going to help find him…and Cynder I guess."

"Uh…alright."

"Matt," Terrador said. "We don't know whether or not your theory is correct, but any mission the Chronicler carries out is necessary. We thank you."

Volteer turned to Hunter. "You might make it to the mountain quicker if you use the ruins like before." Hunter nodded in response.

"Right," Matt said. "Thank you." He turned to his party. "Ok, let's get moving. How long do you think it will take?"

"Half a day," Hunter replied. "That's if we can be swift about it."Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu grinned.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan," Malchoir said. The enourmous purple dragon was looking over the landscape towards the city of Warfang. "I can sense my plan is in motion. What fools…"

"Did you expect nothing less?" A hooded figure with a feminine voice came out of the shadows.

"Are you sure that he can do what is necessary?"

"Yes. The Keyblade is more powerful than you know? Are you sure that _he _can defeat the boy?"

Malchoir laughed. "Even with that power, he is no match for the full fury of the dragon. He will be disposed of swiftly. Just make sure your Heartless do their part."

"Oh they will." She chuckled. "That boy and his friends…so predictable. My master will be pleased…"

"Be sure to thank him for releasing me from my prison," Malchoir added. "It is an honor to work with a power as great as he…just as long as he doesn't get in my way. I shall continue to work of the Dark Master and create a new world...my world."

* * *

Matt hurried as quickly as possible. The Keyblade increased his speed to the point to where he could keep up with the others. The group made their way through the ruins and into the forest on the opposite side of the city. The hours went by, and the clock ticked closer and closer to the deadline.

All the while, the group didn't say much. Sparx cracked a couple of jokes, but that was about it. Matt was in deep thought over his 'idea'. Would it work? Could it work? He wished the King or Neo were there to help, but Matt felt like he was on his own for this one. He could also tell that Stitch and Pikachu were concerned, due to Matt not telling them yet.

After what felt like ages of running with a few breaks in between, the travel party made it to the base of the mountain. Hunter exclaimed that it was past midday, with the sun high in the sky to the West.

Matt was out of breath. He had never run for that long before, but it didn't matter. The Keyblade's power helped keep his energy up. He looked up at the mountain before him. A chill went down his spine…he could feel darkness traveling along it. They needed to be careful…

Yet, he also could feel something else…something familiar…like déjà vu.

"Alright, Matt," Hunter said. "What is it do you need to do here?" He looked up. "Do we need to climb?"

"I'm not sure," Matt replied.

"Great, he's not sure," Sparx said. "After confidently saying 'I need to go the mountain', you're still not sure?! If you've got some major plan, let's see it!"

"Hang on!" Matt exclaimed. "Just give me a second!"

"Matt?" Stitch asked.

"What?"

"Yousa have plan?"

"Do you know what you're doing?" Pikachu added.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Matt said. He looked at his weapon. _The Keyblade can open doors to other worlds…so can it do the same thing for other dimensions...? Is this even the right place?_

Then, for some reason Matt had a thought in his head. If he was meant to find Spyro and Cynder, then maybe he needed some 'special' help…

He turned to Sparx and formed a small grin.

"Oh no…," the dragonfly said. "I know that look…and I don't like it."

Matt chuckled. "Well…actually…I just realized that maybe I need a little help."

Hunter, Stitch, and Pikachu just stared at him in disbelief. Sparx said the question on their minds. "What? You think I can just wish Spyro back? Trust me kid, I've tried."

"Did you have a Keyblade when you made that wish?" Matt asked.

"Well…no…"

"Where are you going with this Matt?" Hunter asked.

Matt explained about how hearts could be connected. "In order to open whatever door there may be, I need someone whose heart is connected to Spyro and Cynder. " He turned to Sparx. "You see Spyro like a brother…and a bond like that doesn't break easily._"_

Matt raised his Keyblade. "All you have to do is hold on. What do you say?"

Sparx hesitated, thinking for a moment. He then slightly chuckled. "Why not? Just hold a giant key…what could possibly happen?"

Matt pointed the Keyblade towards the Mountain. He then realized something. This was the last place that Sparx had seen Spyro and Cynder alive…

Sparx put his hand on Matt's weapon while the others stood back. He looked around. "Well…now what?"

"Try and think of Spyro…and Cynder," Matt said. "That's all."

While Sparx closed his eyes, Matt did the same. He concentrated with all his might, begging for something to happen. _Please…you brought us here…please guide me once more…_

As if it was answering his prayers, a small light began to form on the tip of his Keyblade. It grew more and more bright. In the distance before Matt and Sparx, another light began to shine. It continued to grow as well.

Matt just stared at it. He had never done this before. The others also watched in awe.

Suddenly, the light from Matt's blade shot out and connected with the light near the mountain. The two combined was too much for them to take. Hunter, Stitch, and Pikachu covered their eyes, while Sparx and Matt tried their best to keep their eyes closed.

When it was over, Matt gasped at what he saw before them. It was a portal, just like the King used. He and his friends smiled in respose. Sparx and Hunter took this as a good sign.

"Is…Spyro on the other side?" Sparx asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Matt replied. "Let's go."

Unfortunately, something stopped them. A large group of Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless emerged from the ground. They surrounded the party, with a few jumping in front of the newly opened portal.

Matt grunted. "No…not now!"

"Mala questa!" Stitch yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Pikachu asked. "How'd they find us?"

"Malchoir…," Hunter yelled. "He knows what we're doing…"

"Precisely," the cold voice came to them again.

Matt whirled around. He couldn't see Malchoir's eyes anywhere. Where was he?

"So…," Malchoir spoke from all around them. "You thought you could deceive me Keyblader….? How foolish of you…Destroy them!"

The Heartless attacked. Matt, Stitch, Pikachu, and Hunter defended themselves. Sparx flew above them.

"What do we do now?" Pikachu yelled.

"I don't know!" Matt yelled, slashing down a Neoshadow attacking him. He glanced over at the portal, which was slowly starting to close. "Oh no! We have to go through now! That portal won't stay open forever!" He looked at his friends, they all couldn't make it in time.

"Matt, go!" Stitch yelled, blasting a shadow away.

"Yeah, just go!" Pikachu added.

"What? No way! I won't leave you guys behind!" Matt answered back, continuing to destroy oncoming enemies.

"We can handle this Matt!" Hunter exclaimed. "You must go! Bring Spyro and Cynder back! They're our only hope! We must keep the Heartless from entering as well."

Matt knew there was no time to argue. He only had seconds left.

"Sparx! Come on!" he yelled. "We have to go!"

"What?"

"Aren't you coming?!"

The dragonfly kept dodging Heartless. "Better to jump into another out-of-this-world dimension than fight these things!"

Matt quickly shot a glance to his friends. "We'll be back…I promise."

Stitch and Pikachu nodded in approval.

Matt then beared down, with Sparx grabbing his shirt on the back. He then charged in a dead sprint towards the portal, destroying Heartless in his path with slash after slash.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Matt dived for the portal as it was closing, just getting inside. He and Sparx disappeared in a flash of light...

* * *

**_What lies beyond? Find out next chapter. Also, any thoughts on who this Malchoir could actually be? Just think and the answer will come to you..._**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	8. Reunited

**_Alright, thanks to everyone for reading again._**

**_I do not own any of the Spyro characters or the Kingdom Hearts elements. I do own Matt._**

* * *

The next thing Matt knew, he was lying face first on the ground. He groaned and lifted himself up.

"Whoa…what a rush," he said while rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and looked around.

It was as if he and Sparx had never left. They were on a hill that overlooked a large valley below them. There was a vast lake as well. Everything seemed normal, but Matt knew better.

"Sparx?" he asked. The dragonfly was lying on the ground next to him. "Hey are you alright?"

Sparx groaned in response. "Ok, I'm never jumping into a random portal leading to nowhere again." He then looked around as well. "Now where are we kid?"

"Well…I would think…I would hope that we can find Spyro and Cynder now." He then remembered. "We have to hurry. Stitch, Pikachu, and Hunter are still fighting right now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Hang on Spyro! We're coming!" Sparx flew forward with great speed. Matt could only pray they were right.

They moved as quickly as they could throughout the valley, but there was no sign of the two dragons anywhere.

Sparx began to get impatient. "C'mon man, where are you?" They continued to circle the lake.

"Don't give up," Matt said. Still, even he began to have some doubt. What if the Chronicler, Ignitus, was wrong? What if all this effort was all for nothing?

_If you say the Keyblade led you here, then it may show you the way…. You may be the only one who can accomplish this mission…_

"Right…," Matt mumbled. Suddenly, a cold chill went down his spine. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh no…how'd they get here?" Matt realized that some of the Heartless must have gotten into the portal before he and Sparx did.

"Are you saying those thingys are here too?" Sparx asked.

"I _know_ they're here," Matt exclaimed. "Look!" Dead ahead of them was a group of Heartless..and they were overpowering two figures.

"Is that…?" Sparx asked quietly.

Matt didn't answer. He charged towards his enemies, with his Keyblade posied…

"Thanks, Cynder," Spyro said. He bit into one of the apples that Cynder had brought for them to eat. It had been her turn to get their meal this time.

"No problem," she replied. Cynder had thought a lot about it, and she felt that maybe now was the best time to talk. It's not like they didn't have anything else to do. "Hey, Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…have you been having any strange dreams lately?"

Spyro froze. "Why do you ask? I'm not talking in my sleep am I?"

"No…it's just…for the past couple of nights…"

"Go on," Spyro pleaded.

"Spyro. You haven't seen a human before right?"

Spyro hesitated. "No…Ignitus told me about them, but I've never seen one in person before. Why do you ask Cynder?"

Before Cynder could reply, she suddenly gasped. "Spyro! Something's not right!"

"What?! What is it Cynder?"

"I don't know…but I sense something…" The trees around them began to blow with a strong gust. Cynder and Spyro readied themselves by getting behind each other.

_What's happening? I guess we weren't alone after all, _Spyro thought. Suddenly, he heard Cynder scream.

Spyro quickly turned around. Cynder was encased in shadow…but it wasn't the same as her own shadow power.

"Cynder!" Spyro tried his fire breath, but was shocked to find he was out of power. "What? My powers!"

"Spyro!"

"Hang on!" Spyro was about to come to her rescue, but soon found himself encased. Everything was getting dark around him. It was as if he was being choked by a force he couldn't see.

Spyro could still hear Cynder. "CYNDER! NO!" He couldn't lose her…not now, but he was powerless to stop it.

_Please…no…Cynder…I'm sorry…_

When all hope seemed lost, Spyro saw something he thought he'd never see again. A powerful light was breaking through the darkness around him.

_What's happening…? _That was the last thing Spyro knew…

Matt finished the job by slashing the last Heartless away with his Keyblade. He had arrived just in the nick of time. One more second and Spyro and Cynder would have been lost, but instead they just layed on the ground peacefully.

Sparx just stood frozen in place. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Sparx…?" Matt asked with a chuckle. "You alright?"

Sparx stared at his friends and slowly formed the biggest grin Matt hadn't seen since the video game.

"Sp…sp…Spyro! I knew it! I knew he was still alive! I knew this plan would work! Didn't I tell you?"

Matt just shook his head at the dragonfly. He fell to his knees and looked at the dragons and stared. He had done it…

Both of them began to stir and groan.

"Spyro! Wake up! Sparx has arrived!"

"…Huh…Sparx? Is that you?" Spyro hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Who else would it be man?"

Spyro opened his eyes. "How do I know I'm not dreaming?"

Sparx then flew over and hugged his brother with reckless abandon. Matt stood shocked.

"Ok…believe you…choking me," Spyro gasped. Sparx apologized and let go.

"Huh? Spyro?" Cynder had woken up. "Sparx?! Is that you?"

"It is Sparx!" Spyro yelled. "I don't believe it!"

"Wow!" Cynder was shocked, yet ran over and the three friends were united once more. Matt only could just smile.

"I knew you guys could beat that big ugly, I knew it!" Sparx said.

"We did it together," Spyro added. "Is everyone alright Sparx?"

"Things are cool…for now."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"Who cares man? The dream team is back together." Sparx looked at Cynder. "Hey, girl. Thanks for looking out for my main man."

"Glad to," she replied.

Spyro and Cynder then looked over at their rescuer and both gasped. It was _him…_

Matt just stood frozen, unable to think of something to say.

Sparx, being the mediator, broke the silence. "Oh, right. You guys, it's because of this kid over here that got me to you. His name's…"

"…Matt…," Spyro and Cynder both said together.

"Yeah, that's ri…WHAT?"

Matt gasped. "How do you know my name?"

Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other in shock as well. "How did you know?" they asked each other. They then looked at Matt.

"Uh…," Matt said. Ignitus hadn't warned him about this.

Sparx again broke the silence. "Well, I might as well ask? How do you two know this kid?"

Spyro spoke up. "Well, Sparx. I've seen Matt in my dreams before." He looked at Cynder. "Is this what you wanted to tell me Cynder?"

"Yes," she replied. "He saved us, Spyro. Thank you, Matt."

"No problem," Matt replied.

"What were those things?" Spyro asked. "I've never seen them before."

"Heartless. Dark beings who travel the worlds and steal people's hearts. It's pretty lucky I found you guys in time."

"Why didn't you guys fight back?" Sparx asked.

"We couldn't," Spyro replied. "Our powers…we don't have them."

"We must have used them up after battling Malefor," Cynder said.

Matt was stunned. If Spyro and Cynder couldn't use their powers, then how were they going to beat Malchoir?

"How did you even get here?" Spyro asked. "We couldn't even get out."

"This is how," Matt said. He summoned his Keyblade back to his hand. "You can thank the Keyblade for getting Sparx and I here. It's also how we'll get back."

"Wow," Cynder said. "That weapon…I can feel its energy."

"Me too," Spyro added.

Matt then remembered they had to hurry. "My friends and Hunter are waiting for us. We have to get back soon." Malchoir's deadline was almost up.

"I guess everyone's waiting for us," Spyro said. "You ready, Cynder?"

Cynder stood silent for a moment. She had failed. Not once did she and Spyro talk about how they truly felt about each other. Cynder had been too afraid. It would be a lot harder to tell him now.

Still, Cynder was ready to go back and get out of the prison. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Alright," Matt readied his Keyblade. He asked the others to grasp on to the Keyblade as well. With their combined energy, Matt was able to reopen the portal that would hopefully take them back.

Suddenly, Spyro and Cynder collapsed.

"That's not good," Sparx said.

"You guys alright?" Matt asked.

"I guess…we're still a little weak from that attack," Spyro said.

"Do you want some help?" Matt asked. "I can carry you."

"You'd do that for us?" Cynder asked. Matt nodded.

"Wow…thank you," Spyro said. "You're a pretty good guy for a human."

Matt grinned. "Ok, climb on." Spyro and Cynder grabbed on to Matt's shoulders and dangled down his back. He grunted in the effort.

"You do know they're both overweight right?" Sparx asked.

"Shut up, Sparx," the three yelled at him.

Matt and the group walked back and stepped through portal. _Hang on everyone…we're coming…_

_**What's waiting for these guys? It's going to get more exciting next chapter! **_

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	9. Taken

**_I do not own any of the Spyro characters or the Kingdom Hearts elements. I do own Matt, my human OC._**

* * *

It may have felt like a few minutes, but the group containing Matt, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were transported instantly back to the Dragon Realms. They emerged from the portal unscathed, with the two dragons still clinging to Matt's back.

"Whoa...," Cynder said, her eyes spinning in dizziness.

"That was wierd even for our standards," Spyro commented, who was shaking his head.

"Pretty cool huh?" Sparx asked.

Matt let Spyro and Cynder down so they could regain their footing. They looked around, amazed at the scenery from the base of the mountain. They could both see the sun was setting in the distance.

"Wow...," Spyro said. "We did it, Cynder. We really did it. Everything looks normal again."

"Yeah," Cynder added. "I can't believe it. It's like the Destroyer or the Ring of Fire was never even here. You're amazing, Spyro."

Spyro blushed at the compliment, while Sparx rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Matt noticed something odd. Sparx asked the question.

"Wasn't there a battle going on here when we left?" he asked.

"Yeah...," Matt replied gravely.

"Didn't you say Hunter was waiting for us?" Spyro asked.

"He was...and so were Stitch and Pikachu..."

"Who?" Cynder asked.

"My friends," Matt replied. "I don't see them anywhere." His heart stopped. He and Sparx had taken too long. _No..._

"Matt," Spyro said. "What's going on? Where's Hunter?"

"I don't know..."

Suddenly, the group heard a groan from their side. "Here..." a voice said weakly.

"Hunter!" Spyro and Cynder yelled.

The warrior was lying face first in the ground. Hunter had been beaten up pretty badly, with bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Hunter!" Cynder cried. "Are you alright?"

"Who did this to you?" Spyro asked.

Hunter hesitated. "Spyro...Cynder...it's...good to see you alive." He turned to Matt. "Matt...your friends..."

"What happened?" Matt asked desperately. "Where are Stitch and Pikachu? Please tell me!"

Hunter managed to sit up with support from Spyro and Cynder. He was weak, but Hunter still managed to tell what happened. "When you and Sparx escaped through that portal, we fought those creatures off for as long as we could."

"Then what?"

"Suddenly, some strange warrior in dark clothing attacked us. I was no match for him. Your friends...they put up a good fight..."

Matt gasped. "They're not..."

"No...," Hunter coughed. "He knocked them out...and captured them."

Matt gritted his teeth and stared at the ground. He fell to his knees in despair. "No...," he whispered. "Stitch...Pikachu..." They were now in the Organization's clutches...

Spyro walked over to him. "Matt," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"This is our fault," Cynder said. "If you hadn't come for us..."

"No," Matt replied, shaking his head. "Stitch and Pikachu told me to go on and get you. If anything...it's my fault." Tears were in his eyes, but Matt quickly wiped them away.

"Hunter," he said boldly. "The warrior. Did they say anything?"

"No," Hunter replied. "He knocked me out before I could get the chance to hear him speak. But..."

"What?" Cynder asked.

"His weapons...they were giant axes."

"Axes?" Matt asked. It then hit him. "I know..."

"So slow, Keyblader. I thought you'd never figure it out," said a cold feminine voice. Matt and the group whirled around to see a dark clothed figure emerge from the shadows of the trees. The figure lowered his hood to reveal a young woman with short red hair and dark eyes.

"You...," Matt mumbled. He drew his Keyblade.

"Is that the one Hunter?" Spyro asked.

"Yes...," Hunter replied.

"You got your butt kicked by a girl?!" Sparx asked. "That must suck."

"She is no ordinary woman..."

The woman laughed. "How excellent you've finally showed up. I was getting bored."

Matt grunted. "Zendrix..."

"Matt," Spyro said. "Who is she? Her energy...it's nothing I've ever felt before."

"She's a Nobody...one of the members of the Organization."

"A Nobody?" Cynder asked.

"Beings with no hearts. They're born when strong hearts become Heartless...like her."

Zendrix snickered at Matt. "Oh, having a heart is overated these days anyway. What's the matter boy? Gone and lost your little friends?"

Matt snarled. "What have you done with them? Tell me!"

Zendrix grinned an evil grin. "Oh, they were so much fun to play with. Too bad. If I wasn't going to feed them to my new pet, I would've loved to beat them myself. Oh well..."

"New pet?" Spyro asked.

Suddenly, the breeze picked up around everyone. It was then Matt heard that evil voice again.

_Well, well, well. The Keyblader has returned...and he's brought back the purple dragon. How pathetic..._

"Who are you?" Spyro yelled. "Show yourself!"

"No...it can't be," Cynder said. "Malefor?"

"No...but you're close," Sparx said while shaking in fear behind Matt.

"Malchoir...," Matt said. "He's the reason I brought you two back."

"Great...," Cynder replied. "We traded one evil overlord for another. Is this really happening?"

"Well, if he wants a fight," Spyro yelled. "Then he should come down here and face us! You coward!"

Zendrix spoke up. "You'll know him in due time, purple dragon. He and I see great things for this world."

"Not while I'm here," Spyro said.

"And you know you won't take any world while I'm around!" Matt added. He pointed his Keyblade at her.

"Actually, as much as I'd like to destroy you now Keyblader, I have other things to attend to," Zendrix stated. "For example, hand over the purple dragon or you can kiss your friends goodbye."

Everyone gasped. "What?" Matt asked.

"What do you want with Spyro?" Cynder asked. Spyro glared at Zendrix.

"That is not of your concern," Zendrix replied. "So, boy? What's it going to be?"

Spyro looked at Matt. It took him a second to make up his mind. "Matt...maybe I should..."

"No way!" Matt yelled. His gaze was centered on Zendrix. "You honestly think I'd trust them to keep their word?"

"But, Matt..." Spyro pleaded. "Really..."

"No, Spyro. I will get my friends back, but after I finish what we started."

Zendrix shook her head. "A noble fool till the end. Very well. I'll just take it then!" She snapped her fingers and proceeded to summon a massive group of Heartless and Nobodies. "You've dug your own graves! Go my minions! Capture the purple dragon! Destroy the rest!"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh great," Sparx said. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Guys," Matt said. "Leave this to me." He stepped forward.

"What?!" Spyro asked. "No way!"

"You can't fight them all by yourself," Cynder yelled. "It's suicide."

"You two still haven't fully recovered yet and you don't have your powers to fight back," Matt stated. "Hunter's in no condition to fight either. It's ok guys.. These are nothing. Just stand back."

"Matt, wait," Spyro said, but it was too late.

Matt charged with Keyblade armed straight into the Heartless wave. He cut down two in one slash, then two more with another. "C'mon!" he yelled, cutting down two more.

Matt continued to defend his friends, but the enemies just kept coming. After a several minutes, Matt already began to feel tired. He was used to fighitng large numbers of Heartless, but not by himself. It took everything he had to make sure that Spyro and the others were safe.

"Wow...," Cynder said. "He's strong."

"I've never seen anyone fight like that," Spyro added. The dragons were amazed at how quick and powerful Matt's attacks were. It was as if he was a step ahead.

Still, even with everything he had, Matt began to show signs of wearing down.

"We can't just do nothing," Spyro said. "Matt may have that Keyblade, but he's still human. Cynder, we have to help him."

"How?" she asked. "Matt's right. Without our powers, we can't fight these things."

"Still..." Spyro looked around. "Wait, where's Sparx?"

Matt managed to take out the remaining Heartless, but the Dusk Nobodies proved to be a tough match. He struck one down, but was knocked down by another. Luckily, Matt recovered in time to get up and take it out.

"Man...," Matt mumbled, breathing heavily. Four more Dusks surrounded him, yet he continued to fight on. "Argh!"

"Hey, guys," Sparx said flying out of nowhere. "Check this out." In his arms were several red and green gems.

"Yes! Good thinking, Sparx!" Spyro yelled. He took a handful of gems from Sparx and instantly felt the energy come back to him.

"Wow, Sparx," Cynder added. "I'm impressed." She did the same and felt her powers slowly return as well.

"Hey, I've seen you use these things enough," Sparx said. "I might as well make myself useful for once. Now get your butts in there and show those baddies what you're made of."

"Gladly," Spyro and Cynder said together. They took their battle stances and charged for the Dusks, who had managed to knock Matt down again. He put up his blade in defense.

Spyro breathed fire and Cynder used her poison powers in order to wipe out the Dusks, saving Matt's life. The remaining enemies didn't stand a chance against the dragons with their newly found powers, not knowing what hit them.

"Thanks a lot," Matt said with a thumbs up. He tried to stand, but found it difficult. "Damn..."

"Hey, you alright?" Spyro asked.

"I'm fine...," Matt grunted.

"Take it easy," Cynder said. "Looks like you used a lot of energy fighting those things off."

"Yeah...but I can still fight. Where's Zendrix?"

"She must have run off," Spyro said. "Sparx, how's Hunter?"

"The big cat dozed off," Sparx said. "He looks ok, though."

"That's good," Matt said. He managed to get on his feet. "You guys get Hunter back to the temple."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"I'm going to rescue my friends. They're in danger."

"Matt, you can barely stand let alone fight," Cynder said.

"Cynder's right Matt," Spyro exclaimed. "I think we need to get you back to the temple too."

"Spyro, it's ok," Matt replied. "I'm not leaving Stitch and Pikachu behind." He then winced in pain and fell to his knees. Matt realized he had taken more damage then he thought.

"Matt," Spyro said. "I know you want to help your friends, and we will. Right now, the best thing we can do is get you back to safety. Wouldn't your friends want you to fight at full strength?"

"Yeah...but..." Matt reluctantly put his head down in defeat, then pounded his fist in the ground. _Guys...I'm sorry...I promise you...I'll get you out of there. _

Suddenly, out of the sky came two large dragons. The Guardians Volteer and Cyril had arrived when they could see the battle in the distance. They were amazed to see Spyro and Cynder alive. They offered to carry Matt and Hunter back to the temple. Reluctantly, Matt agreed. Spyro was right. If he wanted to save Stitch and Pikachu, they'd have to wait a little longer...

* * *

**_It's funny. What will the gang do now? Also, has anyone figured out Malchoir's true identity? No? Read on to find out!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

_**Ok, again thanks to eveyone for reading.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters. Matt is my human OC. _**

* * *

Malchoir stood high on his pedestal atop the Mountain of Malefor, overlooking the scene in the distance. He could sense the purple dragon and the Keyblader in retreat. An unfortunate move on his part. They both would be at full strength now. It was too bad it didn't matter. He then heard the footsteps behind him.

"Well done," he said. "They retreat to the safety of the Temple."

"You expect nothing less," Zendrix strutted up to the large dragon.

"You had a chance to destroy the Keyblader, yet didn't take it," Malchoir said.

"Oh, how tempting it was," Zendrix replied. "but I figured it would go against what you wish to do, so consider it a favor."

"Your work will not be in vain. I have waited for this moment for too long, and I will finish it." Malchoir paused. "What did you do with the Keyblader's friends?"

Zendrix giggled. "Let's just say they won't be a problem for you or me anymore."

"Good."

"He will come you know? That kid is too much of a goody-two shoes. He has a strong bond with those tow. It sickens me."

"I look forward to it…"

* * *

Hunter had been hurt badly, but now he was resting peacefully in his room. He would recover eventually.

Meanwhile, Matt sat silently to the side while the Guardians had their conversation with Spyro and Cynder on what had happened while they were gone.

"You're saying Malchoir came out of nowhere?" Spyro asked.

"Yes," Terrador replied. "After we called off our search for you, he appeared with these Heartless and declared war just days ago. We had no idea what they were until Matt and his friends arrived."

"Where did he come from?" Cynder asked. "How did you not see him coming?"

"We don't know," Volteer replied. "It's as if we were blinded by his darkness. He is indeed quite powerful."

"How could this have happened?" Spyro asked. "I thought everything would be alright once Malefor was defeated, but now it's like we're right back where we started." He slammed his paw against the ground in frustration.

"Spyro…" Cynder said.

"Beating Malefor made all of the difference," Terrador told Spyro. "We're it not for your bravery, our world as we know it would cease to exist." He paused. "Ignitus would be proud of you both."

Spyro and Cynder hesitated. "You know?" Cynder asked.

"We assumed the worst when you all didn't return. "

Cyril was the one who asked about Ignitus's fate. Cynder spoke up and explained as Spyro couldn't find the words to do it.

"I always knew that was how he wanted to die," Terrador said. "I could see it in his eyes."

Matt had stayed silent the entirety of the discussion about Ignitus. He hadn't revealed the former Guardian's true fate, and he had been asked not to by Ignitus himself.

"If Ignitus were here," Volteer spoke up. "He would want to stand up to this Malchoir."

"Yeah…" Spyro said. He looked over at Matt. "We have to help Matt's friends as well after all they've done."

"It's the least we can do," Cynder added.

"Agreed," Terrador said. "It was odd Malchoir didn't go through with his attack as planned though…"

"Why?" Spyro asked. "If you didn't give yourselves up, then why didn't he go through with it?"

Matt had also found it strange that the evil force hadn't attacked as well. Nothing made sense to him…nothing except the thought that he had to get Stitch and Pikachu back.

It had already fallen dark over the city, so the Guardians advised that everyone rest before they made any move tomorrow. Matt reluctantly knew he needed it. When it was time, the dragons went to their separate chambers while Matt went into the main chamber. He didn't want to intrude, so he went back to the corner where he had slept the night before.

He tried, but Matt found it impossible to sleep. Stitch and Pikachu were the only things on his mind. How could he have been so stupid? Leaving them behind made them vulnerable to an attack by an Organization member. They were both strong, but they hadn't beaten one without Matt there before.

Matt looked at his wristband, the one given to him by Yen Sid himself. Stitch and Pikachu had identical ones as well. They were to locate each other in case any of the trio were separated.

Matt got up from his position and walked to the balcony. He held out his wrist. The band was pointing directly to the Mountain of Malefor, just as it had been hours before. Matt was sure that Stitch and Pikachu were there. Unfortunately, there was no doubt that Malchoir was there as well. Zendrix probably was there too.

Matt closed his eyes. He had already done what Ignitus had asked him to do, and that was to bring Spyro and Cynder back. Now that they were safe, Matt thought about what the original plan had been just days before. He, Stitch, and Pikachu had come to this world to rid it of Heartless and the Organization, like they always did. Neo had warned them to make haste because the world was already fragile enough, thanks to Malefor's doing.

Matt opened his eyes; he knew what he had to do. It was late in the night, but it didn't matter. His friends were waiting. He turned to leave, but was stopped by someone who wasn't there a minute ago.

"Spyro!" Matt winced. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry about that," Spyro replied. "What are you doing up this late? You should be resting."

Matt sighed. "I can't. Not while my friends are still out there."

"You really care about them don't you?"

"Yeah…we've been through a lot together. We've helped a lot of people and been to a lot of places." Matt hesitated. "It's all my fault too."

"No, it's not. You didn't know that woman would attack them…"

"But I should have!" Matt yelled. "They're my responsibility…and I let them down." He started to tear.

Spyro walked up slowly. He knew exactly how Matt felt. "Matt…I know this doesn't change anything, but I want to thank you."

Matt looked up. "For what?"

"If it wasn't for you, Cynder and I wouldn't be here. We'd be stuck in that prison for eternity. I…I don't know if we could ever repay you."

Matt formed a small grin, then chuckled. "You don't owe me anything. It was my honor to get you out of there. Besides, I guess deep down I always wanted to meet you and Cynder."

"Uh…what do you mean by that?" Spyro looked confused.

"It's a long story…"

"Matt, I was wondering. How did you know where to look for us?"

Matt hesitated. "Well…the Keyblade kind of helped out." He paused a moment. " Spyro…I was sent by the Chronicler to come and find you. He asked me himself."

Spyro gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, he knew you and Cynder were still ok. He just didn't know where you were to being with."

"I had no idea…" Spyro sighed. "We owe him a lot."

"Right," Matt said, suddenly remembering his plan. He then walked past Spyro towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Spyro asked.

"Where do you think…?" Matt kept walking.

"Matt, you're not thinking…"

"I'm going to save them, Spyro. I've had enough rest."

"It's the middle of the night."

"I don't care, Malchoir won't expect me."

"But, Matt you…"

"Spyro…" Matt turned back. "I've already made up my mind, and nothing you or anyone else says will change it."

Spyro just stared wide-eyed back, his jaw down. He could see it in Matt's eyes. The dragon knew it instantly.

"It's funny," Spyro said. "You remind me of myself, Matt. I'd risk my life for those I care about, and I can tell you feel the same. I may not be able to stop you, but maybe I can help you."

"What?" Matt asked.

"That's right. I'm going with you. You can't honestly expect to beat this Malchoir all by yourself do you?"

"I've fought some pretty tough enemies before…" Matt then remembered what Ignitus had said. _The Keyblade alone wouldn't be enough…_

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Matt asked.

Spyro nodded. "If defeating Malchoir means peace…then I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Well…," Matt then thought of something. "Maybe we should ask Cynder to…" Spyro shook his head no. "Why not? We could use her help." Matt didn't understand.

"Matt…Cynder's been through so much. I…I don't want to risk losing her."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. "You two do make a good team."

Spyro sighed. "Yeah…but I saw you fight those creatures. I think the two of us are strong enough to beat Malchoir and save your friends. Please, Matt. I know Cynder will be mad…but I just can't risk it. She's already been through too much because of me. This time…I can do something for her."

Matt reluctantly agreed. "Alright…I understand. Spyro…thank you. This…this means a lot."

Spyro smiled. "Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

They walked back out to the balcony. Spyro offered to carry Matt while he flew them to the Mountain.

"You sure you can hold me?" Matt was embarrassed. He could barely lift both Spyro and Cynder.

"I'm stronger than I look," Spyro said. He lifted himself off the ground, hovering above Matt. "Just grab on and hold on tight." The dragon lowered his paws down.

Matt gulped. "Ok…" He grabbed on to his friend.

"Here we go!" Spyro beat his wings hard at the ground, making them soar through the cold air.

"Whaaaahhh!" Matt yelled. He clung to Spyro's paws for dear life. He could also see his feet get farther and farther away from the ground. Flying in the gummi ship was one thing, but this was completely different.

Spyro could only laugh. "Hang on Matt! Don't look down!"

Matt followed Spyro's advice and kept looking forward, staring straight at the mountain.

The sun was slowly coming up at their backs. It wouldn't be long now.

_Hang on guys…we're coming for you…_

_**The big confrontation (and twists!) are coming up next chapter. Stay tuned!**_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	11. Disbelief

_**Hey everybody! Short and sweet for this chapter. The timing seems right.**_

**_I wanted a little more development between characters in this one too as well._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Spyro characters or the story. Matt is my human OC._**

* * *

Right before Spyro and Matt reached the Mountain of Malefor, Spyro brought up something that had been troubling him.

"Hey, Matt! I know this is a bad time, but can I ask you a question?"

Matt was surprised by this. "Sure. What's up?"

"The Chronicler sent you to find me and Cynder, but Sparx also said that you knew who I was before you even got here. Is that true?"

" Well…yeah," Matt replied simply.

"Sparx also said something about you playing as me before…what's that supposed to mean?"

This was harder to answer for Matt. "Uh…where I'm from, you're kind of a legend. Many people have played you as a character in a video game. Somehow, the events of this world reached mine."

"How is that even possible? I thought there were no dragons in your world."

"I wish I knew, Spyro. If I did, this would be a lot easier." Matt paused. "Now since you asked a question, I'll ask one too."

"Ok, go ahead."

Matt breathed deeply. "How in the world did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Put the whole world back together? I know you're powerful, but I always wondered how you and Cynder could have possibly survived doing that."

Spyro flew in silence for a few seconds. "I don't really know myself, Matt. I always knew it was my destiny to save the world and to make my mark."

" It was like I connected with everything, and it felt as though I literally willed the world back together by sheer force." He paused. "I really thought it was the end for both me and Cynder…and I remember thinking I didn't want it to end that way. I guess…I guess fate had more in store for me than I thought."

Matt could only look up at Spyro. "Wow…" He knew a little of what Spyro felt, having the weight of the world on your shoulders. Except for Matt had to deal with the fate of multiple worlds. He closed his eyes. "Spyro…thanks again. I guess we can share the fate of protecting this world together."

Spyro gasped, then sighed. "That sounds good to me."

The Mountain came into view. Spyro and Matt both gasped at the site at the top. It looked as though part of a building had become lodged into the side. How had they missed it?

Matt looked at his wristbands, which were pointing straight at the building. Stitch and Pikachu were there. He motioned for Spyro to land, and the dragon slowly descending on the platform in front of the door to the building.

Matt quickly shook off the air lag and looked at the site. The building itself looked brand new, as if made yesterday. He could only figure that Malchoir had put it there as a base.

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Matt asked, summoning his Keyblade.

"Yeah…Let's do this," Spyro mumbled.

The two walked in slowly, both ready to strike at the slightest movement. From what Matt could tell, they were in some sort of audience chamber. The room was lined with pillars and led to a throne at the end of the hall. He couldn't feel any other presence in the room whatsoever…and there were no other doors leading in or out.

Matt panned his eyes all over for his friends, then decided to risk it. "Stitch! Pikachu!" There were no sign of them anywhere.

"Matt, are you sure your friends are here?" Spyro asked.

"They've got to be!" Matt eyed his wristband, which was going berserk. Stitch and Pikachu's wristbands were definitely nearby. He called again. "Where are you guys? It's me! Matt!"

"Matt…I can't sense anyone else here…" Spyro pleaded. "Maybe that woman took them…"

"No! They're here! I know it!"

Suddenly, Matt saw a gleam of light near the throne. He moved in that direction with Spyro close behind. When he got there, Matt gasped loudly at what he found.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

Matt looked at the sight and fell to his knees. "Oh no…this is bad…"

* * *

"Spyro…where are you?" Cynder had looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him anywhere in the Temple. It was as if he'd disappeared. "I swear if he is messing with me…"

"Hey hold up there , miss she-devil!" Sparx flew up behind Cynder, stretching himself out. He had just woken up. "What's all the fuss about?"

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Sparx, have you seen Spyro at all?"

"Nope. He's probably in the bathroom or something…"

Cynder groaned. "Sparx, I'm serious. I can't find him anywhere."

"Hey, girl. I haven't seen him since I woke up. I thought he was with you."

Cynder sighed and shook her head. "Sparx…I'm getting worried."

"Come to think of it," Sparx spoke up. "I haven't seen that kid around either."

"You mean Matt? Wasn't he…?" Cynder hadn't seen him either. Suddenly, a terrible thought formed in her mind. "Oh no…he didn't…"

"What? Your tail all in a knot?"

"Sparx…didn't Matt really want to save his friends?"

"Yeah…so..."

"Spyro and I were talking last night…and I know he really wanted to help. Knowing him, he probably felt guiltly about it." Cynder slammed her paw against the ground. "They're going to confront Malchoir…they're running right to his hands!"

"Aww…man…" Sparx moaned. "Ouch…now my bro's gone off to fight a maniac without me again."

Cynder scowled. "How could he just run off and not tell me? I don't understand…" She vented her frustration by aiming a siren scream at the chair next to her, shattering it to a million pieces. "Why is he so stupid?!"

"Geez…" Sparx backed away as far as he could. "I'm sure glad I'm not Spyro right now…and I wouldn't want to be the one to face her when she's pissed off…"

"Sparx, what's going on?" The dragonfly turned to see Hunter approaching them. Cynder continued her rampage on any piece of furniture she could find.

"Good to see you on your feet big guy."

"What's wrong with Cynder? And where are Spyro and Matt?"

"Uh…that's the thing. I guess those two couldn't wait to fight the big bad dragon again, so they kinda snuck off during the night."

"What?" Hunter was shocked. "Spyro knows better than to run off without telling the Guardians first. Something's not right here." He slowly approached the fuming female dragon. "Cynder…"

"I don't understand, Hunter. Why would Spyro leave and not tell me? Me?!" Cynder couldn't believe herself. If he was going to ask anyone for help, it should've been her. Did he not trust her enough?

"I'm sure Spyro did what he felt was right..." Hunter replied.

"I've got to go after him," Cynder said. "I've got to stop Spyro from making a terrible mistake, even if he is trying to help someone…."

"Cynder…wait…"

"No Hunter…"

Before either could say more, they heard voices coming from the front doors. Familiar voices…

"Hello!"

"Anyone home?!"

"Matt?!"

Sparx and Hunter froze, then looked at each other.

"No way…," Sparx said.

"It can't be…" Hunter replied. They both quickly hurried to the doors.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Cynder didn't know what was going on, so she followed the two to the sounds of the mysterious voices. She kept up with them until they both froze in their tracks.

Standing at the door were two people Cynder had never seen before. They both stood small in stature, yet Cynder could sense odd forces coming from them. She looked up at Hunter and Sparx, who both just stared at these strangers.

"Sparx! Hunter!" One of them spoke up.

"You know these guys?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, that's…they're Matt's friends…," Hunter spoke. "Stitch and Pikachu…"

* * *

_**Whoa, there's a twist. What's going on? Find out next chapter!**_

**_Peace out, _**

**_Biz_**


	12. The Ugly Truth

_**Hey everyone! Strap yourselves in for a long chapter...and the twists!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or the trilogy. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. Matt is my OC. If I did own these...heck I don't know what I'd do with it._**

* * *

"What?!" Cynder couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Stitch and Pikachu looked just as surprised to see her, but were still glad to see Hunter and Sparx again.

"Guys!" Pikachu spoke up. "Where's Matt?"

"Wesa need to find him now!" Stitch added.

"Forget him," Sparx yelled. "What are _you_ guys doing here?"

"We thought that woman had captured you," Hunter said. "I saw it with my own eyes. How did you possibly have escaped?"

"Uh…" Stitch said while scratching his head.

"We're not really sure," Pikachu replied. "Zendrix tried to send us to another dimension so we'd be lost, but somehow we ended up right back at our Gummi Ship."

"Wesa really lucky," Stitch added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sparx said. "Time out. So you're saying that crazy woman tried to seal you away and failed…? What's that all about?"

"It is confusing to say the least," Hunter added.

Stitch then noticed Cynder. "Hiee…."

"Wait, are you one of those dragons were trying to save?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh…yes," Cynder replied. "My name is Cynder. Your friend Matt managed to bring Spyro and I back…from wherever we were."

"That good," Stitch said.

"We knew all along Matt would do it. But where is he? We've got to tell him something important," Pikachu added.

Cynder looked down. "We think he and Spyro went after Malchoir…to rescue you."

Stitch gasped. "Uh-oh…"

"Oh no…" Stitch and Pikachu looked at each other in horror. "That's why she did it."

"Zendrix…" Stitch said.

"What did she do?" Hunter asked.

"Tell us," Cynder pleaded.

"She took off our wristbands that we use to keep track of one another," Pikachu said.

"That mean…" Stitch mumbled.

"Oh no…," Cynder knew it. "They're walking right into a trap!"

"Well that's just great," Sparx spoke up. "What is it with us and walking into traps?"

"Oh man, we've got to go now," Pikachu spoke up.

"Matt need us," Stitch added.

"Spyro too," Cynder said.

Before anyone else could think, everyone heard a scream coming from outside. The group hustled to see who had caused it, and then they all gasped at what was in the distance.

"Oh no…," Hunter said.

"Mommy…," Sparx added while trembling his lip.

Coming from the Mountain of Malefor, a large army of Heartless was coming forth towards the city of Warfang. The Shadows were led by a few Dusk Nobodies who looked to be in command.

The moles were all running around in a panic, having not fully recovered from the previous battles.

"By the ancestors." The group turned around to notice Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril approach them from behind. Terrador continued. "This may be our darkest hour yet…"

"Cynder, where is Spyro?" Cyril asked. "We're going to need him for this imminent battle."

"Uh…," Cynder didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Wait a minute," Volteer said. "Aren't you two supposed to be in the clutches of darkness?" He motioned to Stitch and Pikachu.

"Long story," Pikachu replied. Stitch chuckled nervously.

"There is no time for that now. Where are Spyro and the Keyblade warrior?" Terrador asked.

"That's the thing, Terrador," Cynder replied. "Spyro and Matt…they've gone after Malchoir…hoping to rescue Matt's friends."

"But they're already here," Volteer pointed out. Stitch and Pikachu looked at each other anxiously.

"Matt and Spyro don't know that though," Cynder continued. " Malchoir must have wanted them to come after him. Terrador, I have to go after them."

"Cynder," Terrador said. "We need you here to help protect the city."

"Spyro needs me more…he and Matt are walking into a trap." Cynder looked at the ground. "Spyro is strong…and so is Matt from what I've seen, but I know something has gone wrong. Please, you have to let me go."

"I think she's right," Hunter spoke up. "Someone must warn Spyro and Matt…and Cynder can probably help them better than the rest of us can."

It didn't take the Guardians long to decide. "Very well," Terrador said. "We will protect this city with all we have left, but you must make haste Cynder."

"Wesa coming too," Stitch spoke up. "Matt need us." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"What?" Cynder asked. She knew they wouldn't like what she had to say. "Stitch. Pikachu. You can't come with me."

"Why not?" Pikachu asked. "Matt's our friend!"

"Eh!" Stitch added.

"I can get to the Mountain faster than you guys can," Cynder said. "You'd only slow me down. Besides, the city needs you two more."

"She's right," Hunter said. "You two know more about fighting these Heartless than any of us." The Guardians were also in agreement that Stitch and Pikachu should help defend the city.

"But…," Stitch and Pikachu wouldn't budge that easily.

"I know Matt is your friend," Cynder said. "I know you want to help him, but ask yourselves this. What would he want you to do?"

Stitch and Pikachu gasped, then looked at each other. They knew all too well that the Heartless were their first priority. There were hundreds of innocent hearts in the city…

After about a minute, both nodded in agreement. "Ok…Stitch and Pikachu fight Heartless," the blue alien said reluctantly.

"Matt would want us to protect the people," Pikachu added, his head down in defeat. "Cynder?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise us you'll let Matt know we're alright…and we're with him no matter what."

"Please help him…" Stitch pleaded as well.

Cynder gave them both a firm nod. "I will…you can count on it." She shot a quick look at Sparx. "I'll make sure Spyro is ok too."

"I know you will," Sparx replied. "Go get em, girl."

The dragoness took a look around the group, then turned to leave. She flapped her wings and took to the skies, her eyes set on the Mountain of Malefor.

"Hang on, Spyro…" she whispered. "I'm coming…this time I'm saving you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro stared in disbelief as Matt picked up two wristbands. They must have belonged to his friends.

"They're…they're not here…" Matt gasped out. He held the bands in his fist, his grip tightening with each passing second.

"Matt…I'm sorry…," Spyro replied.

"They can't be…gone." Matt fell forward to his hands and knees. His body was shaking uncontrollably. " No…"

Spyro walked up to the young boy slowly. He knew exactly how Matt felt, but something else was bugging him.

"Matt?" he asked. The boy didn't answer. "MATT?!"

"What?!"

"Listen to me. I knew something wasn't right. Someone put those bands here for us to find."

"What are you saying?"

Suddenly, another voice answered. "He's saying you've fallen into a trap, boy."

Spyro and Matt gasped. In the doorway leading outside stood Zendrix, with her axes bared.

Matt started to shake harder. He rose to his feet and armed his Keyblade. "ZENDRIX!!! What did you do to Stitch and Pikachu?"

Spyro crouched into an attack stance as well. "Tell us where they are right now!"

Zendrix laughed. "Oh, I'm afraid your little friends are in a far, far away land. Or how about another dimension for that matter? They're not going to interfere with the Organization, or my pet, ever again…" She then laughed even harder.

Matt froze. "No…" His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He clenched his Keyblade harder than ever before. "You…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Matt…," Spyro said. He glared at Zendrix. "You evil witch…"

"Oh well…at least those little pests served some purpose," Zendrix added.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled. "How dare you!"

"I suppose we have you to thank as well, Keyblader. At least you've done your part."

"What are you talking about?"

"You brought us the purple dragon…that's all we really wanted anyway."

Matt gasped, then looked at Spyro. The dragon stared at him back with just as much shock. "Spyro… I swear I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it, Matt," Spyro replied. He turned to Zendrix. "You want me so badly? Here I am!" He proceeded to use a powerful fire blast aimed right for her.

"Hmph." Zendrix waved her hand and disappeared into a dark portal behind her just before Spyro's attack hit.

"Darn it!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Come back here!" Matt yelled. Suddenly, he felt an all too familiar chill go down his spine. "Oh boy…"

Spyro gasped. He felt it too. They both turned around to face the throne.

Emerging from the shadows was an enormous looking creature. It soon took the form of a dragon, then grew even more. Soon, he surpassed even the Guardians in size. All the while, it was laughing an evil laugh.

Spyro and Matt were frozen in their tracks.

"Wha…what is that thing?" Spyro asked. Matt was too shocked to answer.

Finally, the dragon took full shape. He was a purple dragon with a black underbelly and wings. His two horns were like daggers. When he opened his eyes, they were an ugly yellow. "Well, well, well. You've both finally arrived."

Matt gritted his teeth. "Malchoir…"

Spyro just stared with his jaw down. "You…you're a purple dragon too?! How is that possible? It can't be!"

Malchoir laughed deeply. "Oh, how blind you are to the truth. You wouldn't recognize me…Spyro."

Spyro gasped. "I don't think I ever said my name. "

Matt just kept looking back and forth between Spyro and Malchoir. Something about Malchoir…it felt…familiar…

"Trust me, Spyro. You may not know who I am, but I know all about _you_."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the words of Malefor, we share more than just our color. We are more in common than you know."

"Spare me the lecture, Malchoir. In my eyes, all you are to me is just another Malefor. No less evil, no less insane."

Malchoir laughed again. "I couldn't agree more." He turned to Matt. "Ah, the Keyblade warrior. I've taken interest to watch your performance recently…your power is legend…"

"I bet you have," Matt growled. "I'm going to make you and the Organization pay for what they've done."

"Ah, yes," Malchoir bellowed. "My saviors did great work in disposing of your comrades."

"Don't you…" Matt then gasped. "Wait…your saviors?"

"What?" Spyro asked. "You were _saved_?"

"That's right, Spyro," Malchoir bellowed deeply. "The leader of this 'Organization' set me free of the domain of which I came. Without his help, I wouldn't be here."

Matt couldn't make sense of it. How could the Organization…? He then gasped.

"No way…," Matt said slowly.

"Matt, what is it?" Spyro asked.

"That's right, boy," Malchoir added. "Maybe you will finally understand and enlighten my fellow purple dragon here."

Matt started shaking again in fear. He looked at Spyro once more, and the dragon just stared back. The Organization Malchoir wanted hearts…but they also wanted something else. There was only one reason they would even consider helping him…

"You're a…you're a…_Nobody_?" Matt asked.

"A what?" Spyro asked.

Malchoir snickered. "You're smarter than you look human….and I'm not just any Nobody as you can see."

"Wait a minute. What does he mean?" Spyro asked. "I don't understand."

Matt's eyes widened in horror. There was only one person who Malchoir could have come from…or at least another dragon.

Matt looked at Spyro. "But how…? He's…_your Nobody?_"

Spyro gasped. "He's…_me?_"

"That's it, Spyro," Malchoir said. "I've been waiting in the darkness too long to finally meet you…and now it's time to complete what I've started."

"Time for what?"

"Spyro, run!" Matt said, but it was too late. Malchoir's eyes started to glow. Matt felt himself be lifted into the air and he couldn't break free. He screamed in agony.

"Matt, no!" Spyro yelled in horror. "Let him go, Malchoir!"

"Very well," Malchoir waved his paw and sent Matt flying backwards into the ground.

Matt clutched his side in pain. He could sense Malchoir's power…he was one of the strongest Nobodies he had ever encountered. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Matt, are you ok?" Spyro started for his fallen friend, but not before Malchoir quickly stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast, my other," the Nobody said.

"Get out of my way!" Spyro yelled. "Or I'll make you!"

"That won't be necessary. For you see, the onewho gave me my freedom asked for something in return." Malchoir eyed Matt with a deadly stare.

"I won't let you destroy Matt!" Spyro yelled.

"Oh, I'm not going to have the pleasure of destroying the Keyblader…_you are…_" Malchoir raised his paw again. This time, Spyro was raised in the air.

"What the…?" Spyro tried to use his powers to fight back, but Malchoir somehow kept Spyro in check. "I…can't fight back…"

Spyro then started to glow in shadow. He started screaming in agony. He clutched his head as though it would explode. Every other body part was twitching uncontrollably.

"Spyro…," Matt choked. "Oh no!" He managed to get on his feet. "Hang on!" He charged with his Keyblade.

"Stay out of this, boy," Malchoir used his tail and knocked Matt off his feet once more. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of Matt's chest.

Matt struggled to breathe. He could only watch on as Malchoir continued to torture Spyro. His friend's body was getting darker and darker. Spyro's screams continued.

_Spyro…no…_ Matt thought.

Suddenly, Malchoir stopped, as well as Spyro's screams. He slowly lowered Spyro to the ground. Matt noticed Spyro hadn't returned to his original purple color, but instead the dark shadows continued to surround him.

"How are you feeling?" Malchoir asked Spyro.

Spyro opened his eyes. "Alive…," he said with a much colder voice. "Thank you for releasing me…"

Matt gasped. He had seen Spyro like this before from the games…and it wasn't a good sign.

"Sp…Spyro?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"I've never been better," he replied with that same cold, dark voice.

"You monster!" Matt yelled at Malchoir. "What have you done to him?"

"I have unleashed Spyro's true power," Malchoir replied. He grinned evily.

"You have no idea what it's like…being trapped in this body," Spyro said to Malchior. "I've waited so long to finally be free. Tell me, brother. How can I repay you?"

"Just one thing, my friend… Destroy the Keyblader."

Spyro formed an evil grin. "With pleasure." He stepped forward towards Matt.

"I'll let you finish him off. Once you're done, come find me," Malchoir said. "I must attend to the destruction of this world."

Matt sprang to his feet. "You're not going anywhere!"

It was too late. Malchoir already had disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn it!" Matt yelled. Unfortunately, he had a bigger problem at hand…and it was another purple dragon staring him in the face.

Matt backed away, slowly, with his Keyblade raised. His entire body was shaking nervously.

_This can't be happening..._he thought.

"Please...Spyro...you don't want to do this," he said weakly. He looked into the eyes of the dragon, which were nothing but white.

"That is where you're wrong, Keyblader...," Spyro said. "This is your end."

"C'mon man, snap out of it!" Matt yelled. "This isn't who you are! Fight it!"

"This is who I was meant to be, Keyblader, and I don't plan on going back," Spyro said. "I'm going to enjoy this..." From what Matt could tell, Spyro's body language spoke to him loud and clear. He had an intent to kill...

"I don't want to fight you!" Matt screamed. "You're not my enemy! You're my friend!" A part of him wanted to throw the Keyblade aside to prove a point, but that would have been really stupid. The Keyblade was the only thing he had left to help him now…

"That just makes it easier to destroy you then." Spyro formed an evil grin. "I might even make your death quick..."

"What about all you stand for? All you've fought for?" Matt asked. "You just want to give in and let this take you over? You have to fight back! You're stronger than this! I know it!"

"Why fight it?" Spyro asked. "If you only knew this power, then you would understand."

Matt grunted. "Please...please don't this...I'm begging you." He held his blade tightly. "Don't make me fight you…"

Spyro laughed at Matt's gesture. "Do you actually think you stand a chance....human?"

Matt started breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring from every portion of his body. His mind was racing. He closed his eyes.

_What am I going to do? Can I beat Spyro? The Spyro?_

_I don't want to hurt him...the others would never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself..._

_...but if I don't fight back, then I'm finished...and so is everyone else. There will be no one to stop him or Malchoir from destroying this world. _

"I can't let that happen...," Matt mumbled.. He clenched his fist. "Stitch and Pikachu wouldn't want that…the Spyro I know wouldn't want that…"

"So what will it be, human?" Spyro asked. "Are you ready to accept your fate?" He crouched, getting ready to attack.

Matt stared at Spyro. He could see and feel the darkness surrounding him in a shroud of shadows. The purple dragon had become what he had been fighting for weeks on end. A Heartless…a tool of the darkness...yet still...he knew that the Spyro he knew couldn't be gone that easily…he couldn't be…

"Spyro...," he spoke. "I know you're in there somewhere." He bit his lip. "If you can hear me, know this...I'll do whatever it takes...whatever it takes to stop you and Malchoir. There's too much at stake. Please forgive me…"

Matt prepared himself, a small tear rolling down his cheek...for one of his toughest fights ever.

* * *

_**Now I know what you're all thinking. Malchoir is Spyro's Nobody? Is that even possible? I've thought this over several times and I think it can be. My reasoning will be explained in the next few chapters. What do you think? Please no flames on this!**_

**_A fierce battle is in store next chapter. What can Matt do? You'll have to find out!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	13. Reckless Move

_**Get ready, one of Matt's toughest battles begins...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. I don't own the characters Stitch and Pikachu. Matt is one of my human OCs._**

* * *

Cynder continued to search the skies. There was one fatal flaw in her plan to help Spyro and Matt. She didn't know where they had gone, with only that they had been led into harm's way. However, she still had an idea to where they could be. She had been under the forces of darkness long enough to know where someone as twisted as Malchoir would hide. Somewhere they could look over the land and devise their next plan of attack.

The only spot that Cynder could think of for this criteria was the Mountain of Malefor. Malchoir could watch and sense their every move from that viewpoint. When she had started in that direction, she could already sense a dark power radiating from the mountain…but that's not what got her attention.

Out of nowhere, Cynder suddenly screamed in pain. She stopped in midair and cringed in agony. It was as if her heart was on fire. She somehow managed to keep herself in the air while doing so.

After a few moments, the pain suddenly stopped. It left Cynder panting while still clutching her chest. A feeling like this meant only one thing. Something had gone terribly wrong…

"Spyro," she gasped. "No! Am I too late?" Cynder realized she had no time to waste. She quickened her pace towards the mountain.

"Please be alright…" she whispered.

* * *

Matt and the dark Spyro stared each other down, with neither giving an inch to their opponent. They both had their feet glued to the floor, daring one another to make the first move.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Spyro made the first move. He opened his mouth and unleashed a full fire breath attack. Only this time his fire was the usual bright orange it usually was. It was a fire that was as black as the night sky.

Luckily, Matt was ready. Focusing his efforts, he managed to focus the attack into his Keyblade, absorbing the hit.

Matt then gasped. His whole body was shaking in the effort to hold the attack back. He felt himself be pushed backwards, surprised at how strong the attack actually was.

Knowing he couldn't hold it anymore, Matt swung his Keyblade and sent the attack straight into the wall.

"Not bad…," Spyro said with his new, cold voice. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet, while Matt hadneeded to use all his strength to avoid getting burnt to a crisp.

"Let's try fighting fire with fire." Matt pointed his Keyblade ahead. "FIRAGA!" A stream of fire bursted out of his blade heading straight for Spyro.

"Fool." This time Spyro counterattacked by unleashing something else in his arsenal. Small white particles surrounded by shadows intercepted Matt's fire attack and canceled it out.

"No way!" Matt yelled in shock.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to awe in wonder because out of the cloud of smoke came Dark Spyro in a full air charge. The dragon raised his claw to strike…

Matt gasped. Reacting quickly, he managed to block Spyro's attack with his blade. Matt then tried to strike back in defense, but Spyro flew upwards and dodged his move as well.

Spyro laughed in midair. Matt could understand why, being he was at a disadvantage on the ground.

Spyro then came in for another assault. Matt readied his Keyblade in defense, ready to block another attack.

All of a sudden, Spyro suddenly flashed out of sight. He was gone!

"Huh?!" Matt yelled. Suddenly, he heard an evil laugh from behind. "What the…?" Matt then felt a blunt object hit him hard in the back. Spyro had used his tail to knock the wind out of him, sending Matt flying across the stone floor.

Matt groaned in pain. _How did he get so fast…? I didn't even see that coming…_

Spyro laughed in triumph. "You forget human. I have all of the abilities of my weaker half, including the power to wield time itself! You're death is imminent!" Spyro then disappeared again into the shadows.

Matt quickly got off the ground and readied himself again. _Two can play at that game…_ He closed his eyes and concentrated, his Keyblade in his hands. Slowly, he felt the world around him slow down. _Focus…where's he coming from?_

In the next instant, Spyro attacked Matt again from his right. His claw was raised to kill, but the dragon was stopped in his path. Somehow, Matt was able to block his attack.

"What…?!" Spyro gasped.

"Take this!" Matt unleashed a combo attack on Spyro, sending the dragon backwards across the room. Spyro scowled at Matt, shocked at what just occurred.

"You forget," Matt said. "I've got some tricks of my own." He slashed the air with his Keyblade. This was as good an opportunity to help Spyro break free of his Heartless's control…

"Spyro? Are you there? It's me! Matt! C'mon man!"

Unfortunately, Spyro still was covered in the shadows and his eyes were still fully white. What was worse was that he continued to laugh in that evil tone as he turned back to Matt.

"What a pity," the dragon said. "I guess I have to actually try in order to finish you off, human. You may have the power of the Keyblade, but I possess a greater power. One that no being in any world can match!" Suddenly, Spyro then emerged his body deeper in shadows. Matt could sense the darkness within increase.

"Spyro! Stop this!" Matt pleaded.

"Now Keyblader!" Spyro yelled. "Witness my true power!" Without warning, pulses of shadow erupted from the dragon's body.

Matt raised his Keyblade in defense, but it was no use The waves of darkness were too powerful to stop. They struck him down one after the other, with each one more devastating than the last.

Matt just couldn't hold on. He felt himself be hurled backwards into the wall with a thud. Yelping in pain, Matt fell forward onto his stomach. He groaned in agony and looked up. _What power…and he didn't even move an inch._

Spyro laughed once more. One thing was for certain…this darkness within him was definitely different in one characteristic. He wanted to make Matt suffer for as long as possible.

"Now do you know what your'e up against?" The Heartless asked while Matt struggled to his feet. "Why don't you just surrender? You are no match for me…"

Matt was trembling hard. That last attack had taken it's toll. He had to think fast if he even wanted to make it out of this fight in one piece.

"I can't do that," Matt said. "I know the real Spyro is in there, and I'm going to help him break free. It's that simple."

Spyro laughed even harder. "My other half? Ha! He's a lost cause. You're a fool to even consider helping him. You yourself can barely stand up on two legs."

"That doesn't matter. Spyro's stronger than you know."

"He was weak, never willing to accept his true destiny. Together, we can have all we could ever want, but no…that old fool Ignitus kept getting in the way. Besides, he only came here with you because I influenced it…"

"That's a lie! Spyro wanted to help me get my friends back!" Matt bit his lip.

Spyro shook his head. "Oh yes. Those worthless creatures. From what I've heard, they're almost as pathetic as their so called leader. It only makes me want to kill you more."

That struck a nerve in Matt. Stitch and Pikachu…they were so strong…even till the end …and now this Heartless was mocking them. Anger began to boil inside Matt, so much that he forgot all about the pain and tear he'd just endured. He decided it was time to take action.

"How dare you…" Matt grunted. "You monster…"

"What are you going to do about it?" Spyro asked. "Your're wasting your time."

"THINK FAST!" Matt then threw his Keyblade spiraling towards Spyro.

"Honestly?" Spyro easily dodged the Keyblade, but even he didn't see what was coming next.

A lot happened in the next few moments. Matt had decided to do something reckless…so reckless he wouldn't normally do it. The moment he had thrown the Keyblade, he had charged in a dead sprint for his opponent…with a fully clenched right fist.

Spyro was shocked. Matt was coming in too fast…and he was too close…

"This one's for my friends!" Matt yelled. "AAARRRGGGGHHH!!" With all his strength, Matt proceeded leap forward and punch Spyro's Heartless square in the jaw. His move was so focused and powerful, it would've impressed even Neo. The Heartless grunted in both shock and pain.

Suddenly, Matt felt an odd sensation occurring while his fist was still jammed into Spyro's face. Time seemed to slow down around him. His eyes soon were blinded by a surprising light he hadn't sensed just moments ago. Then…he heard a voice…a familiar voice inside his head.

"_Matt!"_

_Spyro…? _Matt thought. _Is that you?_

Before Matt's eyes, he could see something come into figure. It was him! Somehow, he could see the realSpyro standing in front of him…and he spoke again.

"_Matt! Listen to me! There's not much time!"_

"_Spyro? What are you talking about?"_

"_I've seen your true power, Matt. That attack of yours is more than enough to defeat my Heartless. Please…use it."_

"_But if I do, then I'd be destroying you too!"_

"_It doesn't really matter anymore what happens to me. My Heartless…he's just too strong…"_

"_No! There is another way to beat him! There has to be!"_

_Spyro just shook his head. "It's the only way to be sure. Matt, do me one last favor once it's all over. Please tell Cynder…tell her I'm sorry…."_

Suddenly, Matt started to lose focus on Spyro. He was going out of sight. The Heartless was taking control again.

"_No! Wait! Spyro!"_

It was done. Matt found himself finishing his blow on the Heartless. The resulting force knocked them both backwards on the ground.

The Heartless got off the ground and growled. It seemed Matt's punch had little effect whatsoever. "You're a fool, Keyblader. Now I'm going to show you no mercy."

Matt was panting on his knees. He just sat there in slience. Spyro _was_ still alive and present. He was in that body somewhere still…

Unfortunately, from what Matt could tell, Spyro had given up. He was willing to sacrifice himself in order for his Heartless to be destroyed. He couldn't break free and take control.

Would the Kingdom Blast even work? He only had one good attack in him. It wasn't as if he couldn't use it, it was just that usually he probably needed more than just his own energy. Still…he was running out of options…

"No…," Matt whispered. "I won't give up on you, Spyro. I can't…" He summoned his Keyblade back to his hand. He knew it full well; this battle was only just beginning.

* * *

**_Is there any way to save Spyro? You'll just have to read on to find out!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	14. A Desperate Plan

_**Not much else to say...let's continue.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or Stitch and Pikachu. Matt is my human OC._**

* * *

Stitch and Pikachu continued to hold their own on the frontlines of the city of Warfang. The Shadow types were no match for their weapons and individual skills. The two had destroyed so many of these things with Matt, that it had become routine. The problem was…this was only the first wave…

Luckily, they had some help. Hunter and the other cheetahs continued to provide support from above with their bows and arrows. The moles and other citizens tried their best to hold off the waves whatever way they could, and The Guardians also were giving the Heartless continuous assaults from the air with their own style of attack.

Stitch looked out onto the horizon. "Oh…boy…not good."

Pikachu gasped. The next Heartless wave was charging straight for them. "Oh man! Where are they all coming from?"

"Too many…"

Pikachu gritted his teeth and gripped his sword harder. "It doesn't matter. We've got to keep going. Matt's counting on us."

Stitch nodded. "Eh, wesa gots to hold on."

They both looked up at Hunter on the balcony. He gave them a small nod, which they returned with reaffirmation.

"You ready pal?" Pikachu asked.

"You betcha!" Stitch replied. Together, they charged forward into the Heartless wave…with their friend's safe return on their minds.

* * *

Matt growled in resistance. Spyro's Heartless wasn't letting up on his word. The dragon was now coming at him with a full physical assault, showing no sign of self-regard.

Matt really did want to think of a way to save Spyro, but it took all his concentration to block all of Spyro's claw swipes with his Keyblade.

Unfortunately, with every strike of claw on metal, Matt's energy was deteriorating slowly. He hadn't slept or ate for some time. On the other hand, Spyro's Heartless had been buried for so long, that it seemed to have a limitless amount of energy.

After a few minutes of clashing, Spyro jumped upwards into the air. He then unleashed a dark lightning bolt from his mouth at full power.

Matt concentrated hard enough to the point where he once again caught Spyro's attack with his Keyblade…but the dragon had been counting on it.

Spyro quickly flew downwards, seizing his opportunity. He was going for the kill…aiming for Matt's throat.

Luckily, Matt managed to anticipate the move in time. He was able to knock away the lightning attack and put up his Keyblade in the nick of time….but it came with a price.

Spyro had come in so hard, that it had knocked Matt off his feet. The dragon had bitten down on the Keyblade when Matt put it up, saving the boy from immediate danger. However, Matt was now lying on his back with Spyro laying on top of him, leaving him completely pinned.

Matt watched as the dark being was baring down on him, looking for the kill. He was down to pushing with everything he had in order to stay alive….but he couldn't do it forever. Spyro slowly pushed closer and closer to Matt's throat…he raised his claw for the final blow. Matt closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

Then, as if his prayers were answered, Matt heard a familiar voice. "Spyro?!"

The Heartless let up a bit and turned to the direction of the voice. Matt opened his eyes and did the same. He gasped in shock.

_Cynder!_ He thought. There she was, frozen in her place. She was staring at them in shock, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

Matt quickly stole a glance at Spyro's Heartless. It's attention had been taken off of him, loosening the hold on him before. This was his chance. Without hesitating, Matt curled his legs inward. With as much strength as he could muster, he kicked Spyro hard in the stomach, sending the dragon flying across the room.

Matt grunted and got on his hands and knees, panting heavily. He looked around for Spyro, who was also getting up, shaking his head as he recovered. The dragon growled at him, then turned his attention to the newly arrived Cynder.

"You…," it said. "I should've known you'd show up…"

Cynder hadn't moved an inch since she'd arrived. After a few moments, she began to tear. "No…," she said. She had been too late. "Spyro…what's wrong with you?"

Spyro just grinned back. "Nothing is wrong with me, Cynder. I've never been better."

"No!" Cynder yelled back, tears flying from her eyes. "I've seen you like this before, and you're not yourself! Spyro, look at me! Whatever is wrong with you, I'm here…"

"I already told you…I'm just fine the way I am."

"Cynder!" Matt yelled. "Don't listen to him. That's not Spyro! It's his Heartless!"

"His what?" Cynder replied.

Matt hung his head in shame. "Cynder…I'm so sorry. Spyro and I were led here by Malchoir. That monster unleashed the Heartless that's been hidden in Spyro….and it's all my fault."

Cynder gasped. "What are you saying, Matt?" She turned back to Spyro. "Who are you?"

Spyro chuckled. "The Keyblader is correct. Yet his claim has one major flaw. I am the true Spyro…and I was born to reign over this world."

"That's a lie!" Cynder yelled angrily. She hung her head. "You're nothing but his shadow…his darkness…"

"I wouldn't say that. We are more alike than you know…"

"Wrong! You're nothing like Spyro! He cares about those around him…"

"Yes, and it sickens me. He could have all the power in this world, yet he chooses to waste it all protecting unworthy creatures…how pathetic."

Cynder winced. "How dare you…you know nothing what he's been through…all he's suffered…"

"Oh, how wrong you are. You see, I've been inside Spyro ever since I was born. I've lent him my power on several occasions without him even knowing about it. He's nothing without me, and I guess I have you to thank for that, Cynder."

"What are you talking about?"

Matt's eyes narrowed. He had been wondering how Spyro had even became a Heartless in the first place…

"Why, you don't remember? It was Spyro who came after you that night in the Well of Souls…the night my brother and I were born."

_I knew it…_ Matt thought.

Spyro's Heartless continued. "Yes, Spyro needed more power to defeat that overgrown ape, Gaul. Although it was by accident, when he entered the ray of darkness, his heart gave way to all the darkness he had locked inside. All that rage…all that anger…it formed into me. Although I couldn't gain complete control just yet, Spyro and I still destroyed him like he wanted to all along. And when I say destroyed, I mean we obliterated him into a million pieces…and I know for a fact Spyro enjoyed it."

Cynder gasped. "No…Spyro would never do that…" She glared at the Heartless. "What did you do to him?

Spyro then narrowed his eyes at Cynder. "It's what I couldn't do that made things all miserable. You just had to ruin everything, didn't you Cynder? If you hadn't been foolish enough to push him out of the darkness, I would have gained complete control."

"You…you've been inside Spyro all this time?" she asked.

"Like I said, Spyro needed my power in order to fight Malefor off. Unfortunately, that idiot had to chain him together with you and that idiot dragonfly would leave him alone. That old fool Ignitus didn't help things either." He continued to glare at Cynder.

"You…you tried to break through when Ignitus sacrificed himself didn't you? When Spyro was most vulnerable…"

"Yes…and if you hadn't been there to coddle him, I would have."

"You monster," Cynder held back her tears. "Let Spyro go! Right now!"

Spyro just laughed her request back in her face. "I don't think that's going to happen. My brother Malchoir are here to stay. However…" He started to step towards Cynder. "I'm willing to offer you a chance. Help me destroy the Keyblader…and you can take your place at my side….for all eternity."

Cynder didn't hesitate. "NO! That will never happen!"

"Really, Cynder? Don't you see? I know you and I are attracted to one another. We're both true beings of darkness. This way, we can truly be together…"

Cynder couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed. "You're not him!" She fell to the ground, shaking in misery.

Matt had to think fast. "Leave her out of this! It's me you want!" He then winced in pain, still on his knees.

"Patience, human. I'll finish you off in a few moments." Spyro turned to Cynder. "If you won't join me willingly, then maybe I can convince you another way…" He raised his paw. "Why don't we let the darkness inside of you decide?"

Cynder began to glow with the shadows. She grunted as she felt the darkness overwhelm her. She tried with all her soul to fight back…

"No! Cynder!" Matt yelled. There was nothing he could do but watch in agony. Would she be turning against him too?

"That's it…," Spyro said. "Don't try to resist…it will all be over soon…"

Cynder clutched her body, feeling her paw all the way to her heart. She was shaking uncontrollably. She then closed her eyes…

_Not again...I can't let him do this to me…I…I have to help Spyro…he needs me…just like I needed him. No! I can't let him down! I won't let him down! I…I love Spyro too much to lose him now…_

Cynder opened her eyes. "Let…me…GO!" Suddenly, the shadows encasing her were gone. She had regained control.

Matt sighed a huge breath of relief. _Way to go Cynder…_

Spyro stared at her with large eyes in shock, then began to chuckle softly. "Well now. Isn't that interesting? You either have complete control over your darkness, or you actually are foolish enough to care for my weaker half."

Cynder was panting hard. "I'll ask you again, you monster. Let Spyro go right now!"

"What are you going to do about it? You said it yourself…you can't stop me…and you know it."

"That doesn't mean I won't try," Cynder said with affirmation.

Spyro shook his head. "What a shame. You would've been perfect at my side. I actually think I'm going to regret this…" He lowered his head and called upon his dark powers once more. Once more, he used his powerful shock waves, but this time on Cynder. She tried to hold her ground, but eventually she also was knocked off her feet. Cynder hurtled towards the wall…

Matt had been watching the whole time. Knowing it would hurt, he somehow got to his feet and hurtled himself forward. He lunged out as far as he could, making himself able to reach out and catch the flying Cynder before she hit the ground. They both slid across the floor till Matt hit the wall with a thud. He winced in pain.

"Oh boy…that hurt," he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Cynder said. "I am thanks to you. What are we supposed to do, Matt?"

"Cynder, I know the real Spyro's in there. He called out to me before…"

"I know. I can still feel him… Why can't he fight back and break free?"

Matt hesitated. "I don't know…but he asked me to end it if I had to…"

"What?" Cynder screamed. "Spyro's not giving up is he?"

"I don't know what to tell you…but right now we've got a bigger problem." They both turned to see the Heartless aka Spyro coming towards them again.

"Cynder," Matt said. "Just get out of here. Let me fight him…"

Cynder glared at him. "No way! I'm not leaving Spyro. You can't make me…"

"But what if you can't…?"

"Matt…," she stopped him. "Spyro was willing risk himself to save me when I was lost in darkness…it's about time I do the same for him."

Matt was about to argue with her some more, but then he stopped. He stared at the dragoness for a moment. His eyes widened. "Of course…," he whispered. He looked at Spyro. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He turned to Cynder again. He motioned with his eyes over to some shadows in the corner of the room. Cynder eyed him curiously, and then seemed to take the hint.

"Stand with me or against me, Cynder," Spyro said. "I have a task to complete." He crouched into his stance again. "Prepare to meet your end, human!"

"I don't think so," Matt said. He and Cynder then jumped into the nearest shadow. He took her paw. With her power of shadow, Cynder was then able to make them both disappear out of Spyro's sight.

Spyro growled. "You think you can hide from me?" He closed his eyes and began to probe the room for their whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Cynder managed to get herself and Matt on the other side of the room. He continued to keep a hand on her so he'd stay hidden as well.

"Alright," she said. She was gritting her teeth trying to hold off Spyro's search. "If you've got something, say it! I can't hold him off for long!"

"There may be a way to save Spyro after all…but…"

"What is it? Hurry!"

Matt took a deep breath and looked Cynder in the eye. "Cynder…do you trust me?"

She didn't expect him to ask her that question. "What?"

Matt repeated it. "Do you trust me?"

Cynder took a few moments before she decided. "Yes. If the Spyro I know trusted you, then I do too."

Matt nodded. "Good. That's the only way this is gonna work."

"Well, what's the plan?" She winced. "That thing's getting closer…"

"There's no time to explain. Just distract him for a few minutes. When I say go, you go!"

"Wait a minute. What?"

"Cynder…you're the only one who can make this work…just believe…and don't hesitate," Matt then took his hand off Cynder and ran to another."

"Matt! No!"

Spyro had a fix on the Keyblader's location. He began to creep in that direction when he was suddenly attacked from behind by a large gust of wind. It did little to no damage at all.

Growling with frustration, the Heartless turned around and found that Cynder was the attacker. "You honestly think you can defeat me?"

"Spyro! I know you can hear me! Just hang on!" She got into a crouch. "Take this!" Cynder then unleashed a powerful siren scream.

The Heartless Spyro winced in pain for a few seconds, but then countered with another dark pulse attack to stop Cynder's scream.

"Now you'll pay!" Spyro yelled. He charged for the dragoness…but she had her eyes on something else.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Cynder yelled.

"What?" Spyro had completely forgotten about the Keyblader for a few moments…and it was about to cost him.

The whole time Cynder was facing the Heartless, Matt was gathering as much as his energy as he could. A small light had formed on his Keyblade. He closed his eyes.

_I know I've never tried this before…but I have to believe it will work…just have to concentrate…_

Spyro cackled. "I don't think so, boy! Now you die!" His body glowed in the shadows once more and he sprinted head on for Matt, and he was going for the kill.

"Look out!" Cynder yelled.

Matt opened his eyes. "Now!" A small beam of light emitted from his Keyblade just before he could be stuck down by the Heartless. It scored a direct hit into Spyro's chest, freezing him in midair.

Spyro screamed in agony. "What…what is this? I can't…move. This is impossible."

Matt gripped his blade as hard as he could to keep the connection intact. He turned to Cynder without hesitating. "Cynder! Jump into the beam!"

"What?! Are you seriously…?"

"Do it!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs.

Cynder groaned. He had warned her not to hesitate, but he was asking her to jump into a beam of light. Whatever that beam was, it was damaging the Heartless…

_What are you doing, Cynder?_ She thought to herself. Cynder then realized she had no choice. If Matt had a plan…she had to believe…

The dragoness moved as fast as she could towards the beam. Bracing herself, she took a chance and did as Matt asked by going head on into the beam.

Matt saw her jump in. As soon as she did, a flash of light emitted from his blade. It was so bright, it blinded him for a few seconds. When he was sure it was clear, he broke the connection he had to Spyro's Heartless. The beam disappeared…and Cynder was nowhere to be found.

Spyro floated back to the ground. He was shocked to find that he had taken no damage at all from that last attack.

Matt went down on his knees, breathing heavily. It had taken a good chunk of energy to pull off that last maneuver.

"Honestly…," Spyro said. "Is that the best you could do? Not even your most powerful attack could stop me! You're days are done." The Heartless looked at his surroundings. "It also seems Cynder has decided to flee. A wise move on her part. Even if she does warn the Guardians, even they don't have the power to stop my brother and I."

Matt struggled to his feet. _You couldn't be more wrong, pal. I've done my part…now it's up to you Cynder…_

"You forgot one thing…," Matt said. He cut the air with his blade. "You still have to get past me!"

"Like that will be a challenge," Spyro said. He crouched into his stance once more.

_Cynder…please hurry… _Matt stood his ground in anticipation.

* * *

_**What did Matt do? Can Cynder save Spyro? Find out next chapter!**_

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	15. True Memories

**_First of all, wow! This story has been getting a lot of hits lately! Thanks a lot everybody! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. _**

* * *

The next thing Cynder knew, she was lying flat on her stomach with her face on the ground. She groaned while getting on her feet.

"What a rush…," she said while rubbing her head. Cynder opened her eyes and gasped. "What in the…?"

It was as if she had entered another dimension. She was lying on a platform suspended above a pit of darkness. Above her was a strong light. Cynder tried, but there were no signs of life as far as she could tell.

_What's going on? The last thing I remember was Matt telling me to jump into that beam…did he send me somewhere? _

"Hello?!" Cynder yelled. "Is anyone here?" No one answered.

_You're the only one who can do this…_ That's what Matt had said just moments before. How was this going to help Spyro.

Cynder looked down into the darkness. How was she supposed to help herself? Still, Matt had to have done something worthwhile if he had asked for her trust. His Keyblade had helped her and Spyro escape from that other place…maybe it could also do other things…

"Spyro!" Cynder called out. "Where are you? It's me! Cynder! Please answer me!"

As soon as she had her name, Cynder felt an immense pressure on her head. She gasped in surprise and fell on her side. Her paws were grasping her head.

Suddenly, flashes of light formed in her mind. Soon they formed together…and Cynder saw something she wasn't expecting. It was like a dream…(**A.N.** **Again, this is all in Spyro's POV)**

_She felt weak…even though she wasn't trying to move, she was anyway. Coming into view was…_

_Soon, Cynder felt herself speak his name. "Ignitus…there was something different about her…something in her eyes. Something familiar…"_

_Cynder gasped in her mind. That wasn't her voice! It was Spyro's! _

"_Yes, Spyro. There is something I must tell you…"_

Is this all in my head? Are these Spyro's _memories? _

The scene changed.

_Cynder was in convexity, staring at herself! Her past's self had just been defeated by Spyro, and had been changed into her smaller form. _

"_She is just like me..," Spyro said. Suddenly, the entire place was coming apart. Cynder's body was being pulled towards the portal to nothingness…_

_Spyro's view changed to Sparx. "Dude! We gotta get outta here now!" the dragonfly said._

"_I can't leave her behind…I've got to save her…," Spryo spoke._

"_What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?" _

"_That wasn't her fault! She was being used by the Dark Master!"_

_Cynder watched as Spyro risked his life and grabbed her unconscious body. He then flew her out of Convexity for good…_

Wow…If Spyro hadn't done that for me…I would've been lost forever…and he didn't even have to…

The scene shifted again.

_Spyro was staring at the stars on the balcony of the Temple. His view showed Cynder walk up and join him. _

"_See something, Spyro?" she asked._

"_No…but I've got a bad feeling."_

"_Me too."_

The scene shifted again. They were in the garden just outside the temple.

_Cynder saw her younger self once more. Spyro asked her what she was doing out there._

"_I'm leaving, Spyro. I don't belong here. After all I've done…all I've put you through…I can't stay."_

"_Cynder, no one blames you for what happened," Spyro said back._

_Sparx butted in. "I do. Speak for yourself."_

"_Sparx!"_

"_No, Sparx is right," Cynder said. "And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it. Spyro…you're place is here…you're destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find…"_

Cynder winced. Her heart had suddenly ached in pain.

"_Cynder…I don't want you to go," Spyro said._

"_Goodbye, Spyro…" With that, Cynder saw herself run off into the night. _

"What was that?" Cynder thought as she felt better. "Me…or Spyro?"

The scene once again changed. This time it was in a place she didn't recognize. Through Spyro, she was staring at a very old dragon in a huge room full of books.

"Who is he?" Cynder thought. "The Chronicler?"

"_Then why have you called us here? I don't understand…," Spyro spoke._

"_To ride out this storm…where you'll be safe…and live to fight another day…," The old dragon replied._

_Spyro asked about the others and was told that they would probably meet terrible fates._

"…_and Cynder? Am I supposed to sit here and do nothing…while she joins THEM?....You keep taking about choosing a path. What about Cynder? She was never given a choice…I have to try. I'm going and you can't stop me." Spyro walked away._

Cynder's heart ached again. "Spyro…" she thought. "Even though you knew the risks…you still came for me…"

The next few flashes were of when she and Spyro had been stuck together by Malefor's chain.

"Well…" she thought. "At least it was Spyro I was chained too. I would've died after five minutes if it had been Sparx…"

Unfortunately, the scene shifted to after Spyro and Cynder had made it through the Belt of Fire…at the cost of losing Ignitus…

"_Ignitus! NO!" Spyro yelled. _

"_Spyro, stop!" He saw Cynder next to him. "There's nothing you can do for him."_

"_No! He isn't gone!"_

"_Spyro…Let it go…"_

"I didn't mean it like that…," Cynder thought. "Ignitus was like a father to Spyro…" She then watched as her other self stared in horror at Spyro…when the Heartless had tried to take over.

"_Spyro, don't!"_

"_You can't stop me!"_

"_You're right. Only you can do that. Please, Spyro. Don't do this!"_

_After he'd calmed down Cynder said, "We have to go on. He wanted us to."_

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this…I feel so alone."_

"_You are not alone."_

Cynder's heart ached even more. "Why does this keep happening?" she wondered.

The scene shifted to Malefor's lair. Cynder watched as she attacked Spyro while she was under Malefor's control.

"_Fight back! Why won't you fight back?" she asked._

"_Because you've left me nothing to fight for…," Spyro replied._

_Cynder came back to her senses. "There's always something…"_

Now she saw herself when they'd defeated Malefor. Spyro wanted her to leave him behind, but Cynder had other ideas.

"_Then I'm with you," she said. _

_Spyro's sight then changed to show nothing but light. _

"So you didn't hear me Spyro…?," Cynder thought sadly.

The next few memories were of the time they were stuck in the other dimension. The last one was one that Cynder wasn't present for. This was when Spyro wanted to help Matt save Stitch and Pikachu…and he hadn't asked Cynder for help.

_"Are you sure you're up for this?" Matt asked._

_Spyro nodded. "If defeating Malchoir means peace…then I'm willing to do whatever it takes."_

_"Well…," Matt paused. "Maybe we should ask Cynder to…" Spyro shook his head no. "Why not? We could use her help." _

_"Matt…Cynder's been through so much. I…I don't want to risk losing her."_

_"Are you sure?" Matt asked. "You two do make a good team."_

_Spyro sighed. "Yeah…but I saw you fight those creatures. I think the two of us are strong enough to beat Malchoir and save your friends. Please, Matt. I know Cynder will be mad…but I just can't risk it. She's already been through too much because of me. This time…I can do something for her."_

That was it. Cynder had came back to her senses. She was breathing heavily, her paw still on her heart. All of these memories…they were about _her._ What Spyro thought of her.

It then hit Cynder. She wasn't just inside Spyro…she was inside his _heart_. From what she could feel, Spyro felt about her more than anyone he kept in his heart.

"Oh…Spyro," she whispered. "I knew you cared about me…but it's more than I could ever imagine." She then looked up and gasped in surprise. "Spyro?!"

On another platform a few yards away, just lying there…was Spyro. At least, this was the Spyro that Cynder knew the best. She quickly flew over to his side.

Spyro was lying down on his stomach, his eyes closed. He was breathing, but he wasn't moving very much.

Cynder walked up to him slowly. "Spyro…? It's me…Cynder."

"Go away," Spyro said.

"What?" she asked. "Spyro…it's really me. I'm here."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." He curled into a fetal position.

Cynder was confused at Spyro's behavior, but she kept going. "Spyro…listen to me. This thing…this Heartless inside of you…"

"What about it?"

"You have to fight it. If you don't, then he's already won."

"Why bother? He's too strong…"

"Spyro, what's the matter with you? You can't be giving up…you can't be…"

"I'm too weak, Cynder. My darkness is too powerful."

"Snap out of it, Spyro!" Cynder cried. "Why won't you fight back?"

For the first time, Spyro looked at her. "Nothing matters anymore. All I do is bring pain and suffering…I'm not worth the trouble."

"Spyro, that's your Heartless talking! Not you! Don't listen to him!"

Spyro continued to resist and he shook his head. "Just…leave me alone."

Cynder started to sob. "Spyro…"

"I already told you, I…" He didn't finish after what Cynder did next. She had been so frustrated and angry with Spyro, that she did the only thing that made sense. She raised her paw and struck Spyro upside the face, leaving a scratch.

Cynder was still shaking. "Now do you believe me?"

Spyro just stood there for a few seconds in complete and absolute shock. He then put his paw to his face to feel his small wound. "You're…really here. But how…?"

"You have Matt to thank for that," Cynder replied. "He hasn't given up on you…and neither have I."

"Cynder…"

"Spyro, listen to me. I know what it's like to have darkness inside of you that you can't control. You lose all hope, and you just want to give in. You forget who you really are."

"But…he's too strong…I can't…"

"Yes, you can! Spyro… you've never given up on me. Even when Malefor had control of me again, you reminded me who I really was…and who I want to be."

"Cynder…what are you…?"

"Do you remember what I told you after Ignitus sacrificed himself for us?"

Spyro winced at his friend's name. "You said I wasn't alone."

"That's right, and you're not alone now. I'm here for you, Spyro, like you've always been there for me."

"But what if I can't…?"

"Spyro, I know you can break free. You're strength isn't from your powers as the purple dragon. You're the strongest dragon I know because of your heart."

Cynder knew what she wanted to say next. "And that's why I love you with all of my heart, Spyro…and I always will." She then flung herself onto Spyro and didn't want to let go.

Spyro let Cynder's words soak into him for a few moments. A tear formed in his eye. He then put his arms around her as well. "Cynder," he choked. "You're more than just a friend…you always have been. I've wanted to tell you for so long…"

"You don't have to tell me," she replied.

"I want to. Cynder…I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." He put his head against hers. "Thank you…"

* * *

_**Consider this chapter my SpyroxCynder tribute. I hope I did a good job tying their best moments...**_

**_Please keep reading and thanks again everyone!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	16. Nothing More to Give

**_You guys probably know what happens next...hehehe..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or the games. I do own Matt, my human OC._**

* * *

Matt was knocked backwards again by the Heartless Spyro's attack. He pounded his fist against the ground and groaned in pain. He was trying his best…but he was on the brink of complete exhaustion.

"I think it's time to put you out of your misery," the evil being said. "As fun as it's been, I think I've kept my brother waiting long enough…" Spyro powered up his darkness for what was no doubt a final attack.

_I did my best…Stitch…Pikachu..Spyro…I'm sorry…_ Matt got to his knees and braced himself for the worst.

But the attack never came…Matt opened his eyes. The Heartless was stuck in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

For the first time since Matt had seen Spyro turn into his dark form, the evil figure had a look of fear in his pupil-less eyes.

Matt gasped. A small light began to form on Spyro's chest. It grew and grew with each passing second.

"What's…happening?" The Heartless said in horror.

Matt shielded his eyes from the light, which had gotten too bright for him to handle. He could hear the Heartless's screams in the background.

When the light faded away, Matt put down his arms. He couldn't believe his eyes.

On one hand, he saw the real Spyro and Cynder in each other's arms. On the other hand was something completely different.

Matt had seen a lot of ugly Heartless, but Spyro's could have easily out uglied them all. It was completely black and had the shape of a ferocious animal that Matt couldn't even guess. Spikes protruded from multiple points on its body, with the symbol of the Heartless on it's chest.

"No…," the Heartless said with an even colder voice. "This isn't…POSSIBLE!" It looked at Spyro and Cynder, who weren't even paying him any attention. "You…will pay…"

"I don't think so!" Matt seized his chance. With every ounce of strength he could muster, he charged as fast as he could towards the Heartless. It tried to counterattack, but out of Spyro's body it's attacks bounced harmlessly off of the Keyblader.

"Take this!" Matt yelled. He swung his blade into the Heartless with all his might. It was so hard, that he slid a few feet forward. "Gotcha!"

"Noo!!!" The Heartless disintegrated in a puff of smoke, Matt's Keyblade having delivered the finishing blow.

Matt sighed a breath of relief. He glanced over at Spyro and Cynder, who were still holding each other as tight as they could. From what he could tell, they weren't going to let go anytime soon.

"All right…," Matt said softly. With that, he collapsed face first on the ground and his Keyblade disappeared.

This caught the attention of both Spyro and Cynder. "Matt!" They both exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"C'mon…," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder lifted him on their backs and carried him over to the wall, with Matt wearing a blank expression. They propped him up on his back.

"Spyro…," Matt said. "Are you…are you ok?"

"I'm fine…," Spyro stole a glance at Cynder. "In fact, I couldn't be better."

"That's great to hear man…," Matt replied.

"Matt…I…we don't know how to thank you," Spyro said.

"How did you know how to…do whatever you did to save Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"It's odd," Matt said. He shook his head. "I just remembered that one way to bring someone back from the darkness…is to share the light of your heart with them. And who better to bring Spyro back than someone who loves him the most…"

Cynder blushed at the comment.

"You knew all this time…about us?" Spyro asked.

"Well..it was kind of obvious," Matt said. "I always had a feeling…" He then looked down. "At least you both are ok…" he said sadly. Spyro put his head down too.

Cynder then gasped. "Oh, Matt! I forgot…" She smiled. "Your friends…they're alright!"

Matt and Spyro yelled "What?!"

"Really?" Matt asked. "Stitch and Pikachu are ok? Are…are you sure it was them?"

"One is blue and the other is yellow. They're both small too…that's them right?"

Matt's grin extended as far as it could go. "I don't believe it…"

"They made me promise to tell you…and right now they're fighting to protect the city with everything they have."

"They would…," Matt said under his breath. He then remembered. "This isn't over yet…Malchoir…he's still out there. Spyro…Cynder…you guys have to stop him."

"What about you?" Spyro asked. "We're not going to just leave you here."

"Not after all you've done," Cynder added. "Matt, we need to get you back to the temple."

Matt shook his head. "No…you have to go now. If you don't, then Malchoir will overrun the world with Heartless…and there will be nothing left to save…"

"But, Matt…," Spyro pleaded.

"No, Spyro! You and Cynder have to finish this…once and for all." Matt winced. "Besides…I can barely move…I have nothing more to give. Please…I beg you…finish what my friends and I started. I know you can. He's probably at the top of the Mountain…"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. "Spyro," Cynder said. "What do you want to do?"

"He's right, Cynder. Malchoir is still out there…and he must be stopped…especially if we want this to finally end."

Cynder thought for a moment, and then nodded with Spyro. "Alright…"

"Matt," Spyro said. "Again…Cynder and I don't know how to thank you…"

"Thank me after you guys beat Malchoir," Matt replied.

"We'll come right back for you," Cynder said.

Matt nodded. "Spyro…Cynder…good luck."

Spyro and Cynder both gave Matt a long look, then they both took to the air and flew out through the door of the building.

Matt breathed a long sigh. He wanted with all his being to face Malchoir…but he had used up all his strength against the Heartless…what could he possibly do?

"Please…protect them…," Matt whispered. He then closed his eyes and let his exhaustion wash over him. His head fell forward…

"You're not giving up already, are you Matt?" a voice in his head said.

"No…," Matt thought. "I don't want to…wait a minute…"

"That's right…"

Matt opened his eyes. He gasped. "Ig…Ignitus? Is that you?" The new Chronicler stood before him…and least Matt thought he was there. "What's…going on?"

"Young warrior…you have done well. You have fought with honor against the gravest of circumstances, and you did it not with just your Keyblade…but with your heart…and not once did you ever give up hope. That hope was rewarded when you and Cynder saved Spyro from a darkness that even I knew nothing about. I am forever in your debt."

"Well…I don't know what to say," Matt replied. "What are you doing here anyway, Ignitus?"

"Matt, I am here to offer you a gift from the ancestors as recognition of your bravery. Apparently, they are quite impressed with your determination to save a fellow dragon."

"What do you mean…? I can't go anymore…I'm out of energy…"

"If you're willing to go and face Malchoir, then I'm here to tell you that it can be done. It will take more than Spyro and Cynder's best effort to defeat him. Of course, the choice is yours alone."

Matt didn't hesitate. "Ignitus, I want to finish this."

"I thought you'd say that. Thank you, Matt. For everything…"

Matt then felt something inside of him. It was a warm feeling…

_What's...going on?_

_**Do I have one more twist in store? The final showdown begins next chapter! Stay tuned! **_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	17. Confrontation

_**That's right! I couldn't wait to do this final battle! So here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spryo characters or the games. I don't own Stitch and Pikachu. I do own Matt, my human OC, and Malchoir._**

* * *

Malchoir had been hovering at the top of the mountain, putting the finishing touches on his plan. All that was needed now was for his brother to finish off the Keyblader…

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Malchoir wondered what was taking the Heartless so long. He knew the Keyblader was strong, but he was no match for his true self. Was he? He had sensed another energy come into range…but he didn't take it too seriously.

While he had been waiting, the Nobody decided to observe his dark army siege the city of Warfang. The citizens were holding their own, but they wouldn't hold out forever. He knew the Heartless given to him by the Organization would see to that. There was one thing that concerned Malchoir though…

The Keyblader's companions…what were they doing there? That witch Zendrix was supposed to have gotten rid of them. She must have been too confident in her own abilty…how foolish...He would dispose of them shortly anyway. It wouldn't be long now before he would be ready…

Spyro and Cynder hurried as fast as they could to find Malchoir. While they weren't completely sure where he was, Spyro had a good idea to where he might be. While he had been under his Heartless's control, it kept thinking on how it had to hurry up and get to the top of the mountain.

"Spyro," Cynder spoke up when they were nearly there.

"What is it?"

"Well…I was just thinking…is this really happening to us again?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Spyro said.

"We don't even know what Malchoir's capable of…"

"Matt said he was part of me…so he'll probably be like Malefor…" Spyro narrowed his eyes. "But that doesn't mean he's unbeatable."

"Right. Let's do this!"

Their flight continued on until they reached the very top. They tried to sense Malchoir, but were having trouble locating him. Hovering in midair, Spyro and Cynder began to get anxious.

"Are you sure he's here, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I think so," Spyro replied. "Malchoir! We know you're here! Show yourself!"

An evil cackle then was heard in the background by both dragons. They readied themselves in defense.

Suddenly, they both sensed a strong energy coming from behind them.

"Look out!" Spyro yelled. He and Cynder barely flew out of the way of a powerful energy attack. They turned in time to see eye-to-eye with their foe.

"How unfortunate," Malchoir spoke. "Tell me, Spyro. How did you manage to break free of my brother's control? I could sense he was in complete control when we last met." For some reason, he remained calm.

"You don't know, Malchoir?" Spyro said. "Cynder and Matt saved me from that monster! The light of their hearts has given me new hope. Something you couldn't possibly understand…"

"It's over!" Cynder yelled. "You have no one left to hide behind! You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"Why, Malchoir?" Spyro asked. "What are you trying to do?"

The Nobody chuckled. "I'm only trying to do what those before us couldn't do…create a new world. A better world."

"Spare us the lecture," Cynder said.

"We won't let you overrun our world with these things," Spyro said. He then decided to try to reason with the Nobody. "You say you're a part of me, Malchoir. Maybe I can help you…but you have to stop this. Destroying this world won't solve anything."

"Don't waste your breath," Malchoir chided. "I may be your shadow, Spyro…but I have made it my purpose to do what is best for all of the dragon kind."

"You're not even a dragon! You're nothing!" Cynder yelled.

"We'll just see about that. I will only say this once," Malchoir said. "Stay out of my way or die!"

"Never!" Spyro and Cynder said together.

"Then meet your doom!" With that, Malchoir disappeared in a cloud of shadows. He moved so quickly, that Spyro and Cynder couldn't prepare themselves for what happened next. The Nobody appeared behind them and unleashed a dark lightning attack that struck them both, causing them to cry in pain.

Malchoir wasn't done yet, though. He moved even faster and appeared next to the two dragons in an instant. He grabbed them both by the throats and began to choke the life out of them.

Spyro tried to break free, but like before Malchoir was just too strong. He couldn't use his powers with his windpipe constricted. He slowly felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Cynder was having problems as well. However, she was able to convert herself to shadow and escape Malchoir's grip. "Spyro!" she yelled in horror. She tried to use her claws and teeth to break him free, but to no avail. None of her powers would make the Nobody's grip loosen either. "NO!!!"

Malchoir laughed at the top of his lungs. "That's right…," he bellowed. "Soon, no one will be able to stop me…"

Spyro tried to say Cynder's name, but he couldn't even breathe. It couldn't be ending like this. He couldn't leave her alone… _Cynder…no…I'm sorry…_

"I DON'T THINK SO!!" A voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

Malchoir hadn't sensed or seen it coming. A great power was surging towards him faster than he could comprehend. All of a sudden, a force cut into his back so hard that he loosened his grip on Spyro.

Spyro didn't hesitate. He escaped and immediately countered with a powerful fire attack to Malchoir's face. The Nobody grunted with the blows.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled happily. They flew next to each other in disbelief. "Who could've done that?"

"It can't be…could it be?" Spyro's eyes widened in shock.

Malchoir felt his wound on his back. There was only one weapon that could do that to him. He looked up to see it's owner before him. "You?!" he yelled.

"Matt?!" Spyro and Cynder yelled. They couldn't believe their eyes.

The Keyblader smiled. Somehow, he was floating in mid-air next to his friends, yet his appearance hadn't changed a bit.

"You didn't think I'd sit this one out, did you Malchoir?" Matt asked.

"How is this possible?" Malchoir was dumbfounded.

"Malchoir!" Matt yelled. "I'm here to finish this, and I've got just the thing to do it!" He held out his weapon.

Malchoir, Spyro, and Cynder gasped. Normally, Matt's blade was shaped exactly like a key. This blade was definitely different. Above the handle was the head of a dragon, with a long black blade protruding from its mouth. Two black wings were engraved on the side of the blade. A small dragon head keychain was dangling from the bottom of the handle as well.

"That's right…the Dragon's Fury Keyblade!" Matt yelled. "This weapon was given to me by the ancestors as a gift for helping Spyro, and it's been waiting to be awakened just for you, Malchoir."

"How are you even up here?" Spyro asked. "You don't even have wings!"

"Did I forget to mention that this blade allows me the ability to fly?" Matt replied. "Face it, Malchoir! You're finished!"

"It doesn't really matter what kind of help those fools give you, human!" Malchoir yelled. "You will not stop me from fulfilling my destiny!"

"We'll see about that!" Matt turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Let's give him everything we've got!"

"You got it!" Spyro replied.

"Let's do this!" Cynder added.

The three charged straight for the Nobody…

* * *

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"They stopping!" Stitch yelled.

"Huh?" Pikachu asked.

The battle had been long and grueling for the citizens of Warfang. For some reason, though, the Heartless waves suddenly stopped. They were frozen in their tracks.

"Hurrah!" One citizen said. "They're finally retreating!"

Several townspeople began to hoop and holler in what seemed like victory, but Stitch and Pikachu weren't going to celebrate just yet…

"Pikachu feel that?"

"Yeah. Something's different!"

"Stitch! Pikachu!" Hunter yelled. He jumped down from his post. "I have a feeling this isn't over yet. These things don't quit that easily…"

"Eh, something off!" Stitch said.

"But what?" Pikachu asked. "If Malchoir is the one controlling them all…"

"Maybe his attention is elsewhere…," Hunter said while rubbing his chin.

"Matt!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled.

* * *

The battle against Malchoir was going well for Matt and the others. Feeling rejuvenated, Spyro and Cynder were flying around at high speeds all over Malchoir. The Nobody had them in size, but not in speed. The two used their attacks in moderation all over Malchoir to great extends. The Nobody couldn't counterattack with his attention divided.

Meanwhile, Matt was also giving the Nobody problems as he was able to glide quickly as well. His Dragon's Fury blade did incredible amounts of damage whenever he slashed into Malchoir's body. While he focused on Malchoir's chest, Spyro and Cynder kept his attention by attacking his head.

Malchoir knew he was running out of time. If this kept up, then he was finished for sure. He would have to put his plan into action sooner than expected.

"ENOUGH!" Malchoir used an excess amount of dark energy within him to emit a shadow pulse from his body. It was so powerful, that it sent Matt, Spyro, and Cynder flying away from him. Luckily, all three of them managed to regain their balance.

"You think you have me beaten?" Malchoir asked. "Think again!" Suddenly, his body began to glow in an even deeper shade of purple. His eyes were also glowing to a hot white.

"What is he doing?" Cynder asked.

"Malchoir! Stop this!" Matt yelled. "You can't win!"

"I beg to differ, fool!" the Nobody yelled. His voice had lowered even further to an even colder tone. "I have been gathering the darkness of hearts in this world this whole time. My power knows no end!"

"What?!" Spyro asked.

"Oh boy…," Matt whispered.

"If I cannot rule this world, I shall be the one to end it myself! And I'm planning to take you fools with me!"

"NO!" The three yelled.

"That's right! Now prepare to meet your end!" Malchoir raised his body. All the darkness within him seemed to pour out. The energy gathered into a ball that grew larger and larger with each passing second. Soon, it would be enough to destroy the world itself, taking everyone with it…and the whole time Malchoir laughed uncontrollably.

"What do we do now?" Cynder asked. She and Spyro shared a long look of despair.

Matt glanced at his blade. "We have to end this!"

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked. He then widened his eyes. "Are you going to…?"

"We've got to give it everything we have left into one final attack! Together!" Matt raised his Keyblade. "ARE YOU GUYS WITH ME?!"

"We're with you, Matt!" Spyro and Cynder yelled together.

Spyro and Cynder each powered up their final convexity attack each. Matt closed his eyes and focused all of his energy into his Keyblade. A powerful light emerged at the tip of the Dragon's Fury blade. All of their energies grew in power with each passing second…

* * *

In Warfang, the citizens were all pointing at a large darkness at the base of the Mountain. The Guardians looked on in horror.

"By the ancestors, what is that?" Terrador asked.

Stitch and Pikachu also saw what they thought was a small light in the darkness. They looked at each other.

"Do you think…?" Pikachu asked.

"Eh. Matt using it…," Stitch replied.

"Using what?" Hunter asked.

"His best weapon…," Pikachu replied.

* * *

"This world…has seen it's last day!" Malchoir bellowed. "Now…it ends!" He motioned his body and threw the energy ball straight for the earth…

Matt shot open his eyes. "NOW!" He pointed his Keybalde forward and unleashed his Kingdom Blast just as Spyro and Cynder unleashed their convexity attacks. Their attacks combined in the middle to form one more powerful attack. The Kingdom/Convexity attack collided with the dark energy ball and stopped it…but not completely.

Malchoir laughed. "Your effort are futile…"

"Don't give up!" Matt yelled.

"Keep going!" Spyro added.

The energy ball and the Kingdom attack went back and forth for the next few seconds. The only question was…who would give in first…?

Matt grunted. _I don't have a choice…I can't let Malchoir win…_ He threw his head back and screamed his lungs out, pouring every last amount of energy he had in his body into his blast.

Matt's final push aided the blast enough to make the final push. The Kingdom/Convexity blast pushed the energy ball backwards and out of the path of the Earth, combing together to be thrown back into the atmosphere…with Malchoir in it's path…

There was nothing he could do to avoid it. "No…this can't be…," Malchoir yelled. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" The full blast consumed Malchoir to the point of nothingness in a bright flash of light.

Matt, Spyro, and Cynder covered their eyes. The resulting shockwave threw all three of them tumbling backwards.

When the flash was gone, Spyro and Cynder sought each other out. They were panting heavily, just using up most of their energy.

"Is it over?" Cynder asked.

"I think so…," Spyro replied. "Cynder…we did it!"

"Yes!" The two dragons hugged in midair. "It's finally over, Spyro."

"Yeah, and we couldn't have done it without…MATT!!!" He and Cynder gasped.

Matt had used up every last ounce of his energy. He was losing focus and reality quickly. The Dragon's Fury blade had disappeared; he was falling head first towards the bottom of the mountain…and certain death…

"NO!" Cynder yelled.

"Hurry, Cynder!" Spyro yelled.

The two dragons went into a full dive towards Matt. They flapped their wings furiously, trying to catch up with him. The ground was coming closer and closer…

"C'mon..," Spyro thought.

Right before Matt hit the ground, Spyro and Cynder each fully extended their paws…they each grabbed one of Matt's shoulders…and managed to pull up just in time…

"Gotcha!" Cynder said.

"Hang on, Matt!" Spyro yelled. He turned to Cynder. "Let's go home…for good."

"I'm with you all the way," Cynder replied.

During his fall, Matt hadn't passed out yet. He felt his friends catch him…and least he thought he did. He opened his eyes with the last of his strength.

Matt could see the sun and it's rays shining down on the Dragon Realms. He wanted to put out his arms and feel the air…but he couldn't do anymore. "Beautiful…." He thought. With that, he knew no more…

* * *

_**Whew...what a battle! Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! At least one more chapter coming up! Stay tuned!**_

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	18. Farewell

_**Well, here's the final chapter of this story. I just want to say it's been a blast writing it! This one will probably have some cliches from KH, but you get the idea. Enjoy**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters, the Kingdom Hearts games, Stitch, or Pikachu. Matt is my human OC._**

_

* * *

_….

Oh man…what a headache

This was Matt's first thought when he came to. His body was completely sore. He didn't dare move in fear of the pain. He also felt something soft beneath him.

_What…happened?...Where am I?..._

"Hey, guys! Look!"

"Matt?"

Matt groaned. He opened his eyes slowly. A yellow and a blue figure was coming into focus. Was it…?

"Stitch…Pikachu?" Matt asked weakly. "Am I dreaming?"

"MATT!" The next thing Matt knew, he felt two pairs of arms drape around his neck. They felt real…they _were _real!

The pain in Matt's body disappeared in an instant. With newfound strength, he sat up and gave his friends a big hug in return. "Oh man…you guys…I thought…"

"Hieee," Stitch gleed.

"You're ok!" Pikachu cheered.

Matt started to tear with joy. "Stitch. Pikachu. I'm…I'm so sorry. I should never have left you guys…"

"It's ok," Stitch replied. "No problem."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry about it, Matt," Pikachu said. "You did what you had to do. We would have done the same thing."

Matt smiled and shook his head. "I'm just so happy that you both are ok. If Zendrix had really…I would never have forgiven myself."

"We know," Stitch and Pikachu said together.

Matt suddenly remembered. "Oh man! I forgot! Is everyone ok? Where are Spyro and Cynder? Are they…?"

"See for yourself," Pikachu replied.

Matt looked around the room and grinned at what he found. Gathered around his bedside were Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and the hovering Sparx. From what he could tell, they were all relieved to see he was alright.

"Welcome back, Matt," Cynder said.

"You had us worried," Spyro added. "What happened up there? We thought you were dead."

Pikachu and Stitch shot Matt a look. They both knew what he had done. Matt could only laugh nervously.

"Sorry, guys," Matt said. He went on to explain about his Kingdom Blast and how it was dangerous to use it when he was alone.

"The good news is at least you're alright," Cynder said.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that again," Spyro added.

"Me? After the scare you put me through, Spyro?" Matt asked while smilng. "Look who's talking?" He then remembered. "Oh! What about Malchoir? Is he gone?"

Everyone nodded. "Whatever you did up there," Hunter said. "It seems to have worked. The dark army disappeared when Malchoir was defeated."

"That's a relief," Matt replied.

"And I know for a fact Malchoir is gone," Spyro said. He put his paw to his heart. "It's weird, but I feel as though I felt a part of myself die with him."

"Having a Nobody can do that to you," Matt replied. "How are you and Cynder feeling?"

"We're both doing just fine," Cynder said. She rested her head against Spyro's. "I just hope that we won't have to do any fighting for a while."

"I couldn't agree more," Spyro said.

Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu, and they looked back at him. They all let out a deep sigh together. Their work wasn't even close to being done yet.

"So…is it true?" Sparx asked. "Spyro…you and the she-devil…you're not…you're not…?"

"I love Cynder, Sparx," Spyro replied. "More than I ever knew…" He and Cynder shared a gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Oh no…," Sparx said. He buried his face in his hands. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Everyone but Sparx got a good laugh out of his words.

Spyro then looked at Matt again. "Matt…I've already said this before…"

"We want to thank you guys," Cynder said. "You've done so much."

"I don't know how we could ever repay you," Spyro added.

"Your friendship is all we ask," Matt replied. "It's what makes all this fighting and battling worth it in the end."

"It's true," Hunter added. "Never have I seen such an odd band of heroes like you three before, but one thing's for certain. It doesn't matter what species you are, it's the heart that makes you strong."

"And we've got some strong ones," Matt replied. He, Stitch, and Pikachu gave each other a high five.

"You've got the heart of a dragon for what it's worth, Matt," Spyro said.

"Thanks, Spyro."

Suddenly, Matt's regular Keyblade appeared in his right hand. "Oh boy," he said. The Keyblade dragged him out of the bed and the room. He had to run to keep up with it. "Whoa!"

"What's going on?" Spyro asked.

"Maka maka sasa!" Stitch yelled. He and Pikachu beckoned the others to follow them.

The Keyblade led Matt through the Temple all the way to the front balcony. He looked up to see a large Keyhole had revealed itself in the late evening sky.

"This never gets old," Matt thought.

The rest of the group managed to catch up with him. They watched in awe as Matt pointed his Keyblade into the sky and sent a beam of light straight towards the Keyhole. When it connected, a flash of light and a locking sound could be heard throughout the city of Warfang.

When it was finished, Matt turned to see Spyro and his friends with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ok…what was that?" Sparx asked.

"I've never seen that before," Hunter said.

"What did you do, Matt?" Spyro asked.

Matt smiled. "Well, to put it simply, you never have to worry about the Heartless and the Nobodies ever again. The Keyblade and I have made sure of that."

"Wait, what?" Sparx was still confused. "You lost me?"

"It means those creatures won't be coming back again," Cynder said. "Right?"

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu nodded in response, but Matt then looked at the ground. "But…it also means we have to go."

"What?" Spyro asked. "You're leaving already?"

"We have to, Spyro," Matt said. "There are other worlds still out there, and they need our help."

"Wow…," Cynder said. "What kind of worlds are out there?"

"More than you guys could ever imagine," Pikachu said.

"Big, big universe," Stitch added.

"How fascinating…," Hunter commented.

Spyro hung his head. "Will…will we ever see you guys again?"

"Yeah," Cynder said sadly. "It's like we just started getting to know you all…and now you have to leave…"

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu looked at each other. They almost always faced this moment at the end of saving a world, but saving the Dragon Realms had been one of their toughest fights yet. One thing was for sure; they wouldn't forget their adventure here anytime soon.

Matt approached his dragon friends and kneeled down to face them at eye level. "I wish it was that easy…" He smiled. "I have a feeling we'll see each other again one day. If we don't, then I just want to say it was an honor to meet you guys and to fight by your side."

Stitch and Pikachu walked over as well. "You bet," Pikachu said. "We won't forget this place any time soon either."

"Eh," Stitch added.

"The honor was ours, Matt," Spyro said. "I just wish there was something more we could do to help if there are others out there who need it."

"Just believe in us," Matt replied. He extended his hand forward. Stitch and Pikachu did the same and placed their hands on his.

Spyro and Cynder looked at their hands, then each other. They nodded in agreement. "Right," they said together. They each put their paws on top of the pile of hands.

Sparx and Hunter also walked over and did the same as well.

"Good luck, Matt," Hunter said.

"Yeah, what he said," Sparx added.

"Just know you're always welcome here," Spyro said. "And you guys have friends here if you need us."

"Don't ever hesitate to ask either," Cynder added.

"Thank you," Matt said.

The group held the pile for a few more moments before throwing them up in celebration.

Matt and his friends said their final goodbyes and returned to their Gummi Ship once more. As he turned and waved one last time, he reflected on everything that had happened in this one world alone. He had a feeling that the road would only get tougher…but with friends like Spyro and Cynder supporting him and Stitch and Pikachu beside him…he could do anything.

Spyro and Cynder understood they had much rebuilding to do, but now they looked at the future with hope and a new faith. An unlikely friend had shown them the way.

* * *

All the while, Ignitus had been watching from afar. "Thank you, Matt," he said. "I know where you're going, our Ancestors can't help you. I also know you have a long and dangerous path ahead of you. I believe in you, young warrior. Never forget to fight with your heart, and you have the power of the dragon at your side…along with life-long friendships to keep forever. Good luck to you all…"

* * *

_**Well, that's it. **_

**_I'd like to thank everyone whose read and/or supported this story. The readers keep me going and they always will. First of all, I'd like to announce that I'm planning to write a sort-of sequel to this story called 'Key to the Soul' in the future. It will have Matt's return to the Dragon Realms, but a completely original storyline. I'll probably get started on it sometime in the next few weeks._**

**_If you'd like to keep up with Matt's adventures, stay tuned to my Kingdom Hearts: Next Generation series, currently at 'The Long Road'. I'll be trying to update that more often as well._**

**_Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart._**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


End file.
